


Manque, impaire et passe...

by Chapaf



Series: Las Vegas : Le flic et le soldat [1]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Humor, Boys' Love, Flashbacks, Gueule de bois, M/M, Misunderstandings, Première rencontre, SO MUCH ALCOHOL
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las Vegas, un gros mal de tête, une chambre d'hôtel inconnue, un papier posé sur la table. Voilà un "lendemain matin" qui ne sera pas de tout repos pour Butch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hôtel Lagoon Side, 4 août, 11h57

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariajromaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariajromaley/gifts), [Vehlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehlia/gifts), [ColinCrivey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColinCrivey/gifts), [Claryss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Claryss).



> Salut tout le monde,
> 
> comme promis une nouvelle Vutch. Cette histoire est partie d'un gros délire et n'était pas du tout (mais du tout) censée être sérieuse, et surtout pas aussi longue. Et, finalement, je me suis prise au jeu. Malgré le pitch à la con, je pense avoir réussi à raccrocher les wagons pour en faire quelque chose de plus posé, de plus doux qu'une grosse comédie qui tâche. Enfin, ce sera à vous de me le dire...
> 
> Contrairement à "Une histoire de mec", l'histoire sera majoritairement racontée du point de vue de Butch. J'ai juste trop lutté avec V la dernière fois ! Il n'en sera pas absent pour autant, hein, rassurez-vous ! 
> 
> Sinon, grossssse divergeance avec les canons, puisque j'ai choisi un Alternate Universe. Nos deux loulous sont humains, totalement humains, complétement humains. Bien entendu, vous n'échapperez pas à mes blagues débiles et autres références cachées (j'offre toujours la bière à ceux qui trouvent :p)... Encore une fois, j'espère que ça aura un rendu cohérent. 
> 
> Petite précision, comme pour mon autre histoire, celle-ci est totalement terminée. Je posterais un chapitre par semaine. Disons, le mardi ;) J'ai découpé les "chapitres" par lieu, du coup ils pourront être de longueur très variable. 
> 
> Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse à mes bêtises.

            _Hôtel Lagoon Side, 4 août, 11h57_

 

            Le sang battait contre les tempes de Butch lorsqu'il se réveilla. Ouvrir les yeux ressemblait à la pire idée qu'il puisse avoir. Tout son univers flottait dans un brouillard opaque et l'axe de la Terre semblait étrangement mouvant. À moins que tout ça ne soit dans sa tête ? Cette foutue tête si lourde et si douloureuse. Comme elle pouvait l'être après une cuite monumentale. Le genre de beuverie qui efface tous les souvenirs de ce que vous avez fait la veille.

            Dans quel guêpier s'était-il encore fourré ? Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, ou même de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Dans un lit, à en juger par le matelas moelleux qui se creusait sous lui et les draps de satin qui recouvraient son corps. Des draps de satins ? En tout cas, il n'était pas chez lui. Les draps de Butch étaient en coton bon marché. Un coton à vous arracher la peau quand on s'y retourne un peu trop brutalement.

            Mais, bordel, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à ses draps maintenant ?

 

            Quelque part à sa gauche, une horloge murale égrainait les secondes. Ce bruit insupportable vint réveiller la migraine du flic qui grogna. Il aurait bien appris à voler à cette foutue machine mais l'effort à fournir lui parut insurmontable.

            Butch tenta de soulever ses paupières gonflées mais, en dépit de la pénombre ambiante, le mince rayon de lumière qui s'infiltrait par l'ouverture manqua de lui griller le cerveau. Et, s'il ne lui restait qu'un ou deux neurones opérationnels, autant en prendre soin !

            Roulant sur le dos, le flic soupira. _Il était vraiment temps qu'il arrête ses conneries._

 

            Au prix d'un effort colossal, il parvint à soulever son avant-bras engourdi et le posa sur ses yeux. S'il en jugeait pas la caresse paresseuse du drap de satin sur sa peau quand il avait bougé, il était nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

            Butch n'avait jamais été un lâche, pourtant il hésitait à fouiller sa mémoire pour faire ressurgir les événements de la veille. Quelque chose lui suggérait que ce qu'il allait y trouver risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Mais pas du tout. La fille était donc si moche que ça ?

            _Non, mais quel con !_

            Se retrouver au lit un lendemain de beuverie, nu comme un ver, dans une chambre inconnue...

 

            Et accompagné, s'il en jugeait par le léger bruit de respiration qu'il percevait de l'autre côté du lit. Au moins, il avait eu assez de jugeote pour ne pas ramasser la première pute venue qui en aurait sûrement profité pour le délester de son portefeuille.

            La fille semblait toujours endormie. Son souffle était régulier, profond. En tout cas, migraine ou non, il ne lui restait plus qu'à filer le plus discrètement possible. Butch, le bras toujours en travers du visage, souleva doucement ses paupières. Cette fois-ci, son cerveau accepta de rester en un seul morceau.

            _Bon, le plus dur était fait._

            Ignorant sa tête lourde comme une enclume, le flic se redressa doucement sur son séant. Il ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller la fille qui s'agitait doucement de son côté du lit. Merde, à en juger par la forme étendue sous le drap, c'était une géante. Peut-être même plus grande que lui... Butch grimaça et poursuivit sa tentative d'évasion.

 

            Aucun bruit ne provenait de l'extérieur. Les volets de la pièce étaient baissés. Seul un mince filet de soleil filtrait par les persiennes. Mais, c'était suffisant pour qu'il remarque ses vêtements étalés un peu partout dans la pièce. Sans doute une chambre d'hôtel à en juger par le mobilier et la décoration plutôt impersonnels. La seule touche de désordre provenait des vêtements balancés à droite à gauche.

            Ses chaussures avaient volé dans deux coins opposés, visiblement enlevées à la hâte. Son T-Shirt pendouillait lamentablement sur un angle de la table basse. Quant à son boxer, il semblait toujours se trouver à sa place... à l'intérieur de son jean.

            À en juger par l'enthousiasme mis dans le strip-tease, elle devait pas être si mal que ça cette gonz...

 

            _Bordel, mais c'est quoi ça ? sursauta soudain Butch, réveillant du même coup sa migraine.

Sur le sol, près dudit jean, avait été abandonnée une paire de bottes de motard. En soi, Butch se foutait éperdument que sa conquête d'un soir s'adonne aux sports mécaniques, mais il était beaucoup plus inquiet de voir qu'elle chaussait un bon 45. Au bas mot...

            Son exclamation avait dû déranger l'autre occupant de la pièce car la forme à ses côtés bougea d'un coup pour lui tourner le dos, s'enroulant un peu plus dans les draps. Un ronflement sonore suivit le mouvement.

 

            Saisi d'un affreux pré-sentiment, Butch vit le drap de satin se tendre un peu plus pour mouler de très près un dos large et musclé, tandis qu'une courte chevelure noire était dévoilée par un glissement du tissu.

            S'en fut trop pour le flic qui se releva en jurant.

_Bordel de merde !

            Cette fois, le beuglement de l'Irlandais sembla tirer la silhouette emmaillotée de sa torpeur. La forme se redressa d'un bond dans le lit et, avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, Butch se retrouva mis en joue, un Sig Sauer pointé entre les deux yeux.

           

            De l'autre côté du flingue, se tenait un colosse brun qui le fixait de ses yeux ahurissants. Des yeux de diamant, pleinement alertes désormais. Le flic était certain d'avoir déjà vu ces prunelles-là auparavant. Ce regard, froid, calculateur, précis, n'était pas de ceux que l'on oublie facilement. Comme le reste du gars d'ailleurs. Ses courts cheveux noirs, hirsutes pour l'heure, encadraient un visage aux traits marqués, encore durcis par un tatouage tribal courant sur toute la tempe droite. _Pas courant les tatouages sur le visage_ , se dit le flic. Quant à la bouche aux lèvres pincées, elle était entourée d'un bouc bien taillé qui rehaussait l'impression aristocratique se dégageant des traits anguleux.

            En tout cas, pas de doute, c'était bien un mec. Aussi nu que lui, à en juger par ce que le drap avait dévoilé en glissant. Et, plus que le flingue actuellement braqué sur son visage, ce fut ce constat qui manqua de faire glapir le flic. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à poil dans ce lit avec ce mec ? Avec un mec !

 

            Il était dit que la suite des événements ne l'aiderait pas à reprendre pied. Le type sembla le reconnaître puisqu'il baissa rapidement son arme qu'il balança sur la table de nuit sans trop de cérémonie après avoir remis le cran de sûreté. Le regard de diamant perdit son reflet métallique en se posant sur Butch. Le tatoué bailla avant de s'adresser à lui avec désinvolture, comme s'ils se connaissaient, et que rien n'était plus naturel pour eux que de se retrouver dans cette situation.

_Ha c'est toi... Fais moins de bruit, bordel. J'ai failli te flinguer...

            Et sans plus de cérémonie, le mec se recoucha en s'enroulant dans le drap, décidé à reprendre sa grasse matinée. Butch en resta complètement abasourdi, planté comme un piquet au pied du lit King-size. Les bras ballants, il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.

 

_Ok, ok, résumons la situation : je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé hier. Si ce n'est que j'ai dû boire. Correction : beaucoup boire. Et, là, je me réveille à poil dans ce lit avec un mec que je ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam et qui pointe son flingue sur moi avant de se rendormir comme une fleur... Un mec bordel ! Un mec... J'étais à poil dans le pieu d'un mec... Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu hier, nom de Dieu !!!_

Toujours estomaqué, le flic se secoua néanmoins.

 _Bon, traiter les priorités dans l'ordre_.

            Butch traversa prestement l'espace qui le séparait de son jean. Fébrile, il sautilla d'une jambe sur l'autre pour se glisser dans le vêtement. Manquant de basculer la tête la première sur la table basse, il jura vertement en se retenant comme il put au rideau. Il se redressa maladroitement pour terminer de refermer sa braguette. Le reste de la garde-+robe pourrait attendre.

 

            Résolument, il se dirigea vers la moitié du lit où ronflait de nouveau son... Son quoi d'abord ? Son coup d'une nuit ? Le flic frissonna et sentit sa colère monter d'un cran. Si lui n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, le barbu n'avait pas l'air d'avoir ce genre de soucis. Après tout, il l'avait reconnu, non ?

Butch voulait des explications, et il les voulait maintenant...

            Il se pencha pour attraper le mec par l'épaule, seule partie de son corps à dépasser du drap si l'on exceptait le visage tourné vers l'oreiller, et la pressa fermement. Sous ses doigts, la peau dorée était souple et ferme. Le contact ne parut pas aussi étranger à Butch qu'il aurait dû l'être et cette idée renforça sa mauvaise humeur. D'autant que l'autre grognait et faisait mine de repousser sa main en s'ébrouant.

_Putain, mais réveille-toi, sombre connard !

 

            Le barbu gronda en se retournant. Mais Butch le secouait toujours, aussi le mec roula t-il sur le dos en ouvrant un œil, visiblement peu ému par l'attitude menaçante du flic. Moitié redressé, il se passa la main dans les cheveux ce qui eut pour effet d'emmêler un peu plus les courtes mèches noires. Le drap qui avait laissé une marque de pli sur la joue gauche du barbu glissa sur son torse, découvrant des muscles puissants, parfaitement dessinés.

            Une cicatrice bien visible ornait son pectoral gauche, pas très loin du cœur, sans doute le souvenir d'une balle. _C'est passé tout près_ , pensa Butch.

            Ce qui était sûr, c'était que ce type-là n'était pas un civil lambda. Un autre flic, ou un soldat, peut-être...

            Son énigme le fixait maintenant de ses yeux perçants, le genre de regard auquel rien n'échappe. Butch se sentit soudain très vulnérable, torse nu devant ce mec avec lequel il avait vraisemblablement...

 

            _Stop, stop, stop_...

Butch inspira par le nez et prit la parole d'une voix rendue rauque par l'abus d'alcool et le manque de sommeil.

_Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fout là, nom d'un chien ?

Le sourcil gauche du mec se releva exagérément tandis qu'il fixait la poitrine nue de Butch, la bouche plissée en une moue moqueuse. Pourtant, il garda le silence sans se départir de son sourire ironique.

_Mais, réponds, enfoiré ! On est où là ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a foutu, bordel ? le pressa le flic.

           Les yeux de diamant luisaient d'amusement. Mais, le mec sembla enfin se décider à articuler plus qu'un grognement.

_À ton avis, Cop ?

_Oh, nom de Dieu... jura Butch en étouffant un gémissement. Mais, comment on a atterri là ? Jveux dire... Tu es un mec, bordel !

_Excellente remarque, Sherlock Holmes, se moqua l'autre en se redressant.

            Butch resta figé, anéanti par la désinvolture de son vis à vis. Apparemment, ça ne semblait pas lui poser de soucis de se réveiller au lit avec un autre mec.

 

            Un sourire narquois toujours accroché aux lèvres, le barbu finit par se lever. Butch se retourna prestement, peu désireux d'en savoir plus sur son anatomie. Le flic l'entendit enfiler un pantalon qui traînait au sol et en boutonner la braguette. Il lui fit de nouveau face, bien décidé à poursuivre leur petite explication, pour voir le mec attraper une veste en cuir qui semblait avoir été jetée sur l'une des tables de nuit. Le barbu y récupéra une blague à tabac et en sortit une roulée qu'il glissa avec désinvolture entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer. Il se retourna vers Butch en soufflant la première bouffée.

_Dois-je déduire de ton air de carpe sortie de l'eau que tu as quelques trous de mémoire ? s'amusa le tatoué.

            Butch retrouva la parole sous la moquerie.

_Tu crois que je serais en train de te tenir le crachoir si j'avais la moindre idée de ce que je foutais là ? Bon, je t'en colle une maintenant où tu te décides à me donner des explications ?

            En réponse à la fanfaronnade du flic, les lèvres moqueuses s'étirèrent d'avantage. Leur petit accrochage ravissait visiblement le barbu qui semblait bien parti pour le faire mariner. Juste histoire de voir jusqu'où il tiendrait avant d'exploser. En tout cas, il ne semblait pas du tout impressionné par les menaces de l'Irlandais. Après tout, il avait l'air de savoir se défendre.

 

            _Écoute, mon gars, c'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de me réveiller au pieu avec un mec. Et je me fous que ça soit dans les tiennes ou pas. Ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est comment j'ai atterri dans ce plumard avec toi. Bordel, on n'a quand même pas ?

Butch n'acheva pas sa phrase, et se contenta de hausser les sourcils d'un air entendu.

_Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ? s'esclaffa le barbu, de plus en plus amusé par l'embarras de Butch.

            Butch fit deux tours sur lui-même, le visage caché dans ses mains, éructant tout ce que son vocabulaire comptait de jurons les plus fleuris. Il devait se retenir d'aller effacer le sourire moqueur à grand renfort de mandales.

            Il se tourna de nouveau vers son vis à vis.

_Arrête de te foutre de moi. Si je ne t'ai pas encore cassé la gueule, c'est uniquement parce que je veux des réponses !

_Me casser la gueule ? Et pour quel motif, Inspecteur ? Je ne t'ai ni drogué, ni attaché au plumard que je sache. Quoique, pour la dernière partie, ça peut se négocier, lui rétorqua le tatoué dont le sourire s'était fait exagérément pervers. Et puis, ça ne devait pas être si traumatisant que ça vu que tu ne te rappelles de rien. Mais, je veux bien te rafraîchir la mémoire. Si tu me le demandes gentiment...

 

            Le mec le provoquait ouvertement. Et bien, il allait le trouver... Butch se détendit comme un ressort, bondissant vers lui en beuglant.

_Je vais te refaire le portrait, espèce d'enfoiré !!

            Mais le barbu devait s'attendre à la réaction du flic, il ne lui laissa pas la moindre chance de l'atteindre. Sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Butch se retrouva immobilisé par une clé de bras aussi puissante que précise. Le mec l'avait plaqué contre le mur avec une facilité déconcertante, et le maintenait ainsi soumis avec la même aisance.

            Le flic comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : ce type-là était un au moins un soldat, familier des techniques de _close-combat_. Il entravait le flic avec fermeté, exerçant juste assez de pression sur son poignet pour que sa victime ne puisse ignorer la douleur. Pourtant, il aurait pu sans mal lui briser le bras.

            Butch sentait derrière lui le corps puissant, la chaleur du torse nu contre la peau de son dos. Il frissonna quand un souffle tiède lui effleura la nuque. Le barbu se pencha un peu plus et posa sa main droite, celle qui ne l'immobilisait pas, à plat sur le mur, juste à côté du visage du flic. Sur le dos de celle-ci, ce dernier pouvait voir des signes répondant à ceux tatoués sur la tempe du mec. L'encre était plus délavée à cet endroit, mais la série de runes qui venaient se croiser jusque sur les doigts était encore visible. Butch se demanda quelle pouvait être la signification de ces signes.

 

            Cette interrogation éveilla un écho bien vivace dans son esprit. Oui, il s'était déjà posée cette question-là. La main tenait alors un verre rempli d'un liquide transparent. De la vodka sans doute. Oui, des bribes de mémoire commençaient à refaire surface. Il avait rencontré ce type la veille dans un bar où il espérait noyer sa journée de chiotte dans l'alcool. Il s'appelait...

_V ?

            L'étau dans lequel il était retenu se desserra notablement. L’interpellé devait bien répondre à ce nom puisqu'il lâcha le bras de Butch et recula d'un pas. Ce dernier se retourna lentement et vérifia que l'articulation de son épaule était toujours en un seul morceau. Quand ce fut chose faite, il leva les yeux vers le barbu qui le fixait toujours aussi intensément, sans pour autant se départir de cette moue arrogante.

_J'en déduis que ça commence à te revenir.

_C'est tes tatouages, ça m'a rappelé quelque chose. Tu étais au Blue Panama hier soir ?

_Exact, répondit le dénommé V, que le froncement de sourcil du flic essayant de remonter le fil des événements semblait fasciner.

_Je me souviens qu'on a discuté au bar maintenant, commença lentement Butch, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de la suite. Comment on a atterri là ?

 

            Le tatoué se passa de nouveau la main dans les cheveux. Le désordre le plus complet habitait les mèches noires, le faisant paraître plus jeune.

_Pour tout t'avouer, je ne me souviens pas de tout non plus. On était dans ce bar à discuter. On a dû descendre un bon paquet de bouteilles. Mais tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin... Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je suppose qu'une chose en entraînant une autre...

            V agita la main devant lui, dans un geste large les englobant tous les deux, ainsi que le désordre de la pièce, comme si ce mouvement était plus apte à qualifier leur situation que n'importe quel mot. La mine du flic devait valoir le détour parce que la lueur ironique revint au galop dans les yeux de diamant.

_Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, Cop. Même si on a fait quoi que ce soit, ça ne devait pas être bien terrible vu que ni toi ni moi n'en gardons un souvenir impérissable.

            À cette idée, les yeux du flic s'écarquillèrent d'horreur avant que l'autre l'achève d'une dernière remarque.

_C'est con, tu as pourtant un beau cul ! s'esclaffa le barbu.

 

            Butch manqua de s'étouffer tandis qu'il sentait sa peau d'Irlandais devenir brûlante. Merde, il ne voulait pas rougir devant cet enfoiré. Mais il fallait bien avouer que l'idée de ce mec lui matant l'arrière train était franchement embarrassante. Enfin, peut-être pas autant qu'elle aurait dû l'être.. . Après tout, ils devaient bien avoir partagé quelque chose pour en arriver là non ? Butch secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Il n'était pas attiré par les mecs, pas même les Action Man aux yeux de diamant. Point barre.

            Il se secoua et se tourna vers la table basse au bord de laquelle pendait son T-Shirt.

_Bon, j'en ai ras le cul de ces conneries. Je me tire...

 

            V regarda le flic s'éloigner et se pencha vers le mur pour allumer la lumière. Le mec lui tournait le dos et, pas à dire, c'était loin d'être son pire profil. Butch était un peu plus petit que lui, mais son dos large était bardé de muscles fermes qui n'avaient rien à envier à certains des hommes sous son commandement. Pas le genre de muscles que l'on acquiert en soulevant de la fonte. Ce type-là savait ce que ça voulait dire d'aller se frotter aux méchants. Quel dommage qu'il ne se souvienne pas de la fin de leur nuit, ça avait dû être explosif !

            L'Irlandais s'éloigna pour récupérer un T-Shirt noir qu'il enfila séance tenante. Il n'en était pas moins sexy, le tissu moulant admirablement son corps puissant. V remarqua qu'il se penchait pour saisir quelque chose qui crissa dans sa main, sans doute un papier posé sur la table basse. Tout à sa contemplation du cul d'enfer qui n'allait pas tarder à franchir cette porte pour ne jamais reparaître dans sa vie, V mit un moment à remarquer que son compagnon s'était figé. D'une manière fort peu naturelle au demeurant.

 

            _Hey, mec, ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta V.

Le flic ne répondit rien, toujours immobile, comme pétrifié. V l'entendit déglutir bruyamment puis l'Irlandais se frotta les yeux de son avant-bras avant de relire le document, le contemplant comme s'il pouvait en changer le contenu par la seule force de sa volonté.

_Hey ho, tu joues à un, deux, trois, soleil ?

            Butch ne daigna toujours pas articuler un mot mais il se dirigea vers V, très raide, sans le regarder, et lui tendit le papier en question. Son visage, jusque-là tourné de l'autre côté, était livide, totalement décomposé. V traversa la pièce pour se saisir du feuillet et le parcourut du regard, prêt à lancer une nouvelle pique. Pourtant, la lecture du document le laissa tout aussi ébahi que son vis à vis.

            La voix rauque du flic l'arracha à peine à son hébétude.

 

_V ?

_Ouais, réussit-il à articuler d'une voix blanche.

_Ce truc est un putain de certificat de mariage...

            Un long silence s'étira entre eux, le temps pour V d'avaler deux fois sa salive. Et même ainsi, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir articuler correctement. Il répondit sans lever les yeux, fixant toujours le document qui avait l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus officiel.

_Ouais. Ou alors c'est vachement bien imité !

            Voyant que V n'avait pas l'air décidé à ajouter quelque chose, Butch se chargea de formuler à haute voix la question qui les hantait tous les deux :

_Tu m'expliques pourquoi y a nos noms sur ce truc ?

_J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi... marmonna le barbu entre ses dents.

 

            Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce début vous a mis en appêtit et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire mes griboullis que j'en ai eu à les écrire !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions/commentaires/suggestions/remarques... Je suis toujours ravie d'échanger des bêtises plus ou moins sérieuses avec vous ! 
> 
> Prochain projet (il commence à bien murir) : la nouvelle épilogue pour "Une histoire de mecs"... Je pense m'y frotter dans les jours à venir !!! Et pour tout dire, j'ai déjà une idée de suite pour cette histoire-là !!!!


	2. Blue Panama, 3 août, 22h35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou
> 
> Le second chapitre de Las-Vegas (c'est le titre non-officiel, j'arrive pas à me faire à l'autre :p)... On entame les flash-back, donc là on remonte le temps jusqu'à la rencontre de nos deux amis. Pour savoir "mais comment en sont-ils arrivés là !"... 
> 
> J'espère que la suite vous plaira et que vous continuerez à accrocher sur ce gros nawak (et aussi que j'ai pas laissé passer trop de fautes :'( )

_Blue Panama, 3 août, 22h35_

 

            L'établissement était bondé, mais l'ambiance était plutôt calme ce jour-là. Normal pour un soir de semaine... Mais, après tout, Las Vegas n'était-elle pas une de ces villes qui ne dorment jamais ? Ce n'était pas le calendrier qui risquait d'arrêter la foule avide qui se pressait dans les casinos de la cité.

            Assis sur un tabouret, accoudé au comptoir, Butch observait les mouvements erratiques de cette masse compacte. La jeune fille fraichement débarquée du Midwest contemplait les hommes d'affaire en costumes sur-mesures avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Un couple de petits vieux, avec casquettes transparentes et sacs-bananes, se relayait avec une excitation timide sur la même machine à sous depuis une demi heure. À l'autre bout du bar, une blonde sculpturale moulée dans une robe rouge carmin cherchait à attirer l'attention de son prochain client. L'ensemble était digne du meilleur cliché de téléfilm, pensa Butch avec cynisme.

 

            Le barman, un asiatique au regard blasé, posa son Lagavulin devant lui. Le flic le remercia d'un signe de tête silencieux et attrapa le verre pour y faire tourner le liquide dorée. Butch se sentait très las. Encore une journée de merde dans cette ville de merde...

            Quand on lui avait proposé cette promotion à la Criminelle de Las Vegas, après cinq années passées à arpenter les ruelles crasseuses de Caldwell, il avait naïvement sauté sur l'occasion. Lassé de la grisaille du Nord-Est, il s'était dit qu'à défaut de retrouver sa foi en l'humanité dans ce putain de désert, il y aurait au moins du soleil. Au moins, sur ce point-là, il ne s'était pas trompé. L'astre implacable y brûlait tout. Tout se passait comme si, cherchant à fuir son courroux, les habitants et les touristes se ruaient d'un lieu vers un autre, quittant rarement les espaces clos. Toujours dans l'urgence, habités d'une frénésie morbide, comme si le disque de feu était sur le point de les embraser.

 _Comme s'ils avaient le feu au cul_ , ironisa intérieurement Butch.

 

            Et c'était tellement ça. La ville des excès, du péché... Ici, la moindre incartade échappait rapidement à tout contrôle. Tous ces gens se laissaient guider par leurs instincts, déchainés, incapables de se contenir, alors même qu'ils n'auraient pas osé faire le quart de leurs conneries là où ils résidaient. Mais, ici, c'était Vegas.

            Vegas où des gamines même pas majeures espéraient trouver l'amour et finissaient par rencontrer le trottoir. Où de bons pères de famille, le genre à protéger farouchement la vertu de leurs filles tout juste entrées dans adolescence, se retrouvaient à snifer des rails de cocaïne sur les seins de ces mêmes gamines.

 

            Butch, qui ne conservait plus beaucoup d'illusions sur la nature humaine, avait vu les derniers lambeaux de sa compassion se faire tailler en pièces par cette ville et les fantômes qui la hantaient. La journée qui s'achevait avait porté un rude coup à sa motivation. En tant que flic, il avait cru s'engager pour « servir et protéger ». C'était ce pour quoi il était fait, ce qu'il était...

            Et il resterait fidèle à son crédo. Même s'il devait écoper d'une semaine de mise à pied, comme celle qui se profilait devant lui. Merde, si même ses supérieurs se foutaient qu'il essaye de faire ce pour quoi il était payé, à savoir défendre les innocents... Enfin, si tant est est que les innocents existent vraiment. Peut-être pas à Vegas...

 

            Distrait pas un rire aigu, aussi artificiel que toute cette mascarade, il releva les yeux qu'il avait gardé posés sur son verre de Lag et survola la salle. Il connaissait la fille à qui appartenait ce rire perché, savamment étudié. Moulée dans une robe de soie bleue nuit, faussement sage avec son col rond, elle était accrochée au bras d'un grand type en costard, le type _trader_ en goguette venu s'offrir une nuit «sans limites».

            Du reste, cette nana c'était du haut de gamme, pas le genre qu'on ramasse en bagnole à la sortie d'une ruelle. Butch l'avait déjà aperçue aux bars des casinos les plus chicos de la ville. Mais il se souvenait surtout de l'avoir croisée au poste de police où elle était venue chercher une de ses consœurs, une brune à l'air sévère qui gérait le versant cuir et menottes de leur activité, avait-on dit à Butch.

            Tandis qu'il l'observait en train de déballer ses sourires angéliques au minable qui n'en revenait pas de sa chance (il allait surtout comprendre sa douleur une fois que la fille lui aurait donné ses tarifs), Gros-Dur fouillait sa mémoire à la recherche de son prénom. Un truc en A, plutôt chic et sophistiqué, presque aristocratique. Maria ? Non. Marika ? Non plus. Marissa, oui voilà c'était ça. Et son «associée» s'appelait Jane.

 

            _Les deux font la paire_ , pensa-t-il en quittant la fille du regard pour continuer son observation. Quelques collègues de la jeune femme virevoltaient autour du bar et des joueurs les plus prometteurs. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Butch pour contempler avec indifférence cette débauche d'exquises créatures. Elles évoluaient à des milliers d'années-lumière de lui, complètement hors de sa portée. D'une part, glisser sa queue entre leurs lèvres carmins lui couterait la moitié de son salaire. D'autre part, la superficialité des femmes de Vegas avait tendance à doucher les ardeurs du flic, même quand il ne s'agissait pas de professionnelles.

            Butch ne se serait jamais défini comme un mec cherchant à s'engager ou en mal d'une relation durable, bien au contraire. Mais cette débauche de sexe dénué de sens était parvenue à le blaser. Il ne demandait pas à ce que la fille le supplie d'être le père de ses enfants mais, certains matins, il aurait aimé proposer à sa conquête de prendre un petit déjeuner. Sans arrière pensée, juste pour... discuter. Il s'était toujours considéré comme un solitaire, mais cet endroit avait le don de lui rappeler à quel point sa vie privée était vide.

 

            Et aujourd'hui, il avait risqué de perdre son boulot. Encore. Toutes ces conneries commençaient à l'user à n'en plus pouvoir. Parce que s'il n'était plus flic, qu'est-ce qui lui restait ? Rien. Ni personne qui se préoccupe un peu de savoir comment il s'en sortait. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant et se détourna des filles.

            Ils étaient peu nombreux au comptoir où le serveur continuait de verser les cocktails, tel un automate. Butch remarqua un type accoudé seul à l'autre bout du bar. Le mec sirotait une vodka en jouant avec un paquet d'allumettes portant de logo du casino d'en face. Il avait la tête baissée et ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

 

            Butch ne voyait pas son visage d'où il était, mais ce type semblait aussi décalé que lui dans ce décor, ne serait-ce que par sa tenue. Le mec portait un pantalon de cuir noir et un T-Shirt tendu sur une musculature impressionnante. Sur le tabouret à côté de lui, une veste, également en cuir, était posée négligemment. Un motard sans doute. Peut-être que le type avait fait un crochet par Vegas dans un _road-trip_ , genre traversée des États-Unis par la route 66.

            Une des filles s'approcha de lui d'une démarche chaloupée, décidée à l'aborder. Pas étonnant, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Et une bonne moitié des nanas de cet hôtel bavait littéralement d'envie en le matant. Celle qui s'était enhardie jusqu'à l'aborder devait sans doute vouloir joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Le flic eut un sourire désabusé en secouant la tête quand la _call-girl_ posa sa main sur l'épaule du type. Il venait de reconnaître Jane, la collègue dominatrice de l'angélique blondinette.

 

            Elle glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du type en faisant crisser ses ongles de tigresse sur son dos. Il ne sursauta même pas et tourna la tête vers la fille, et vers Butch par extension. La vache ! Pas étonnant que les nanas le reluquent comme un clébard avec un pâté en croute. Ce mec était un concentré de sexe sur pattes. Il se dégageait de ce visage hautain une parfaite confiance en soi, quelque chose de vaguement prédateur. La bouche sarcastique était entourée d'un bouc aussi brun que ses courts cheveux et un long tatouage tribal ornait une de ses tempes. Le genre de type qui se trimballe une aura étiquetée « torride et dangereux ».

            À la surprise de Butch, il se contenta de secouer la tête avec une expression impénétrable. Il n'avait pas l'air gêné que la fille soit venue l'aborder, mais pas non plus décidé à entrer dans son jeu. Elle s'éloigna d'un air dépité et il retourna à son verre comme si de rien n'était. _Intéressant._ Le mec semblait vouloir être seul et qu'on lui foute la paix. _Ça leur faisait au moins un point commun,_ s'amusa Butch.

 

            L'attention du flic fut détournée lorsqu'il remarqua une serveuse visiblement nerveuse. La fille revenait à grands pas vers le bar, un peu trop rapidement pour être naturelle. Les verres à moitié pleins qui s'amoncelaient sur son plateau tintaient dangereusement. La jolie rouquine faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour prendre un air dégagé mais Butch savait reconnaître quelqu'un qui fuit les emmerdes. Son joli nez retroussé était légèrement froncé, faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseur.

            Butch se retourna de trois quarts sur son tabouret pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien chercher à semer tandis qu'elle se penchait au comptoir, pile entre lui et le motard. Elle interpella le barman.

_Hey, Tim. Je t'échange tout ça contre trois Margaritas, deux Scotchs on the rock, un Coca light. Et une batte de baseball, ajouta-t-elle en aparté.

            Tim se contenta de hocher la tête en récupérant le plateau, inconscient du malaise de sa collègue.

 

            Butch saisit tout de suite le problème quand il vit un cowboy d'opérette marcher vers eux, son Stetson, acheté 10 dollars dans un boutique à touristes, vissé sur le crâne et ses yeux porcins parcourant sans vergogne les courbes de la demoiselle. Il ne devait pas en être à son premier verre. Cette impression se confirma quand il se stabilisa tant bien que mal à trois pas de Butch. Le type empestait le scotch et l'aftershave bon marché, une combinaison qui manqua de filer la nausée au flic.

            Quand le soulard ouvrit son clapet, la voix qui en sortit était légèrement pâteuse.

_Bah alors, ma mignonne Polly. Tu es partie sans qu'on puisse terminer de causer tous les deux...

            La fille poussa un soupir agacé avant de se composer un visage indifférent et de se retourner.

_Écoutez, monsieur, je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais en train de travailler. J'ai d'autres clients à servir.

_Allez Polly Jolie, fais pas ta timide. Ils peuvent attendre un peu. Pis, avec moi t'y gagneras ta nuit... Allez, viens donc deux minutes. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'un homme, un vrai ! Pas comme tous ces minables, conclut-il avec un geste dédaigneux.

_Je suis serveuse, monsieur, essaya de le raisonner la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensiez, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais je n'irai nulle part avec vous. Partez maintenant ou j'appelle la sécurité.

_Rho, te fâche pas Polly. Je te ferai pas de mal. Je veux juste qu'on s'amuse un peu tous les deux. Et tu en as envie autant que moi, conclut le cowboy aviné en faisant deux pas en avant pour poser sa main sur le bras de la fille.

 

            La rouquine s'était reculée jusqu'à se coller au bar, désormais apeurée. Mais le cowboy n'atteignit jamais sa cible parce que Butch venait de lui attraper le poignet sans douceur.

_Hey, Averell Dalton, fous la paix à la demoiselle, l'interpella-t-il de son air le moins commode.

            Le mec avait bien une tête de plus que le flic, mais il était aussi sec et osseux que Butch était charpenté. Il tenta de se redresser de toute sa hauteur pour l'impressionner, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Le charognard n'avait pas apprécié d'être distrait.

_De quoi tu te mêles, toi ? Tu t'prends pour un héros ? fanfaronna le type en arrachant son bras de la prise du flic.

_Elle t'a dit qu'elle était pas intéressée. Maintenant, ta face de rat donne un sale goût à mon verre. Alors, dégage, le prévint Butch en détachant chaque syllabe.

            Le mec manqua de s'étouffer de rage en entendant le petit gloussement qui échappa à la serveuse. Ses yeux injectés de sang allaient de Butch qui le fixait sans sourciller à la fille qui se figea sous le regard mauvais. Le poivrot se demandait vraisemblablement à quel moment la situation lui avait échappé et quel en était le responsable.

 

            Les yeux noisette qui ne le lâchaient pas l'irritaient au plus haut point. Inconscient du danger, le cowboy se dit qu'il allait rabattre le caquet de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond. Il se prépara à balancer son poing dans la figure de Butch qui ne faisait pas mine de reculer. Mais, au dernier moment, le poivrot trébucha et le flic vit le coup partir en direction de la jeune femme restée à côté de lui. D'un mouvement souple, il s'interposa pour éviter à la rouquine de se prendre un mauvais choc et repoussa son adversaire d'une vive bourrade.

            Peut-être un peu trop vive puisque le type alla directement s'écraser contre le motard toujours accoudé au comptoir, et qui avait suivi la scène du coin de l'œil. Le tatoué avait son verre en main lorsque le _cowboy_ le heurta de plein fouet, incapable de faire obéir ses jambes pour garder son équilibre. Un peu de vodka se renversa sur la main du barbu qui contempla les goûtes transparentes un instant avant de reporter lentement son attention sur le déchet qui essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre debout, renversant au passage le tabouret sur lequel était posée la veste en cuir.

 

            Butch retint sous souffle. L'air semblait suspendu autour d'eux, comme si lui aussi s'était fait spectateur, curieux de voir la réaction du barbu. Le flic regarda le mec déplier son grand corps. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus adossé au bar, Gros-Dur pouvait voir à quel point le motard était grand. Parfaitement proportionné, sa carrure emplissait l'espace au plus juste. Pour un homme aussi massif, il se déplaçait aussi souplement qu'une panthère. D'une seule main, il attrapa l'importun par le col et le stabilisa avant de le retourner vers lui, comme si le type n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon. Bien que le cowboy ait facilement mesuré un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, l'autre le surplombait d'une bonne tête.

            Le barbu se pencha sur sa proie et le fixa droit dans les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes. Butch crut que l'autre allait se pisser dessus. Et, il y avait de quoi : l'enfoiré était plus qu'impressionnant et ses yeux auraient mis mal à l'aise un paquet de flics aguerris. Des yeux de diamant, quasi transparents, froids, létaux. Une voix, aussi glaciale et tranchante que son regard, s'éleva finalement des lèvres plissées en une moue dédaigneuse :

_Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'on t'as dit là-bas ou tu as des soucis de compréhension, l'invertébré ?

 

            Cette question prononcée sur un ton badin acheva de mettre Averell dans ses petits souliers. Il marmonna quelques vagues borborygmes inaudibles et chercha à se dégager de la poigne ferme du tatoué tout en fuyant son regard. Mais le mec ne lâcha pas prise et continua de fixer le cowboy d'opérette comme s'il était un cafard à écraser. Quand le poivrot se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le barbu finit par le repousser vers la sortie du bar vers laquelle l'autre se précipita en trébuchant sans demander son reste, sortant de là moitié clopinant, moitié à quatre pattes.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut le tatoué avec une moue ironique.

            Butch éclata de rire devant cette retraire piteuse. L'inconnu lui adressa un regard de connivence, lui aussi amusé. Le flic se retourna vers la jeune femme qui était restée à l'abri derrière lui tout le temps qu'avait duré la scène. Il parla d'une voix rassurante pour lui indiquer qu'il ne comptait pas prendre le relais de son agresseur.

_Ça va aller ?

            Elle leur offrit un sourire chaleureux.

_Super maintenant ! Merci les gars. J'ai l'impression que les videurs sont un peu débordés ce soir !

_Pas de soucis, lui répondit le tatoué qui avait ramassé sa veste et repris son verre en main.

_Vos conso sont pour moi, dit-elle en faisant signe au barman.

            Comme ils faisaient mine de refuser, elle insista d'un air amical et ils finirent pas accepter. Butch ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une dernière recommandation en la remerciant.

_Merci bien alors. Et, faites attention en rentrant chez vous, on ne sait jamais...

_Ça ira, mon copain vient me chercher à la fin de mon service !

_Parfait, conclut le flic sur un dernier hochement de tête tandis que la serveuse reprenait son plateau et repartait au travail.

 

            Les deux hommes, restés seuls au comptoir, savourèrent un instant le calme retrouvé. Puis Butch se tourna vers le type et désigna du menton la veste de cuir qui avait chuté dans une flaque d'alcool séché.

_Désolé pour ton blouson. Je comptais pas te l'envoyer dans les pattes... Mais je peux pas saquer ce genre de connard.

_Te fais pas de soucis, on en a vu d'autres. Et puis ce tocard méritait bien une petite correction. Enfin, comme quatre-vingt pour-cent de la population de cette ville de merde. Les gens sont complètement tarés ici, conclut le barbu en secouant la tête.

_Bordel, ouais ! Je tuerais pour une soirée dans un bistro normal, sans musique de merde, sans putes et sans touristes...

_Ça court pas les rues par ici, ironisa le mec.

_Ouais, et ce bar-là est encore le moins pire du lot. Mais bon, c'est ça ou passer la soirée à m'emmerder chez moi. J'ai hâte que la saison reprenne, au moins je pourrai mater les matchs. Les Soxs vont tout déchirer.

_Tu suis les Soxs ? lui demanda le barbu en lui coulant un œillade intéressée.

_Un peu, mon gars, rétorqua Butch comme si c'était l'évidence même. Me dis pas que tu supportes les Yankees ! Je commençais à te trouver sympathique...

_Les Yankees, cracha son vis à vis avec dédain. Redis ça et je te trouve un hosto douillet pour finir la soirée...

 

            Butch partit d'un grand rire. Décidément, ce type lui plaisait. Et, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça lui disait bien un pote de comptoir pour finir la soirée. Le mec était plutôt sympa et il n'avait rien de bien passionnant de prévu. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire un peu connaissance ?

            Il lui tendit la main.

_Brian O'Neal, mais tout le monde m'appelle Butch...

            L'autre n'hésita pas et serra brièvement la main tendue. Sa poigne était ferme et puissante.

_Moi, c'est V.

_Juste V ? interrogea Butch en haussant un sourcil.

_Juste V, confirma le barbu avec une petite grimace qui pouvait signifier beaucoup de choses, y compris un prénom à la con.

            Gros-Dur ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

            V. C'était bien V.

_Ravi de te rencontrer, juste V !

 

            Butch attrapa son verre de Lag que le barman avait rempli à la demande de la serveuse et le leva en direction de son nouvel ami. L'autre répondit à son toast silencieux et ils burent sans dire un mot pendant quelques instants. Le flic coula un regard en coin à V.

_ Tu le prends mal si je te dis que tu détonnes dans le paysage ?

            V laissa ses yeux glisser sur le jean délavé du flic et sur son T-Shirt froissé après une journée à arpenter le pavé. On était loin de ces gars chichiteux qui se pressaient fébrilement aux tables de jeux en essayant d'arborer un air décontracté.

_Parce que pas toi peut-être ?

            Butch encaissa le retour avec un petit gloussement. Il avait conscience de ne pas être très présentable.

_Bah, comme je te disais, les bars fréquentables sont pas légion. Et, quand je suis sorti du poste, il me fallait mon verre de Lag. J'ai filé ici directement sans passer me changer.

_T'es flic ?

_Ouais. Je bosse à la Crim', ajouta Butch avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

 

            C'était généralement le moment où les gens se mettaient à bafouiller et cherchaient une excuse toute faite pour couper court, le plus rapidement possible. Histoire de retrouver leur zone de confort, des fois que la merde que le flic passait sa vie à remuer pour protéger la leur puisse les éclabousser. Ou alors, ils tournaient morbides et essayaient de lui faire cracher les histoires les plus sordides.

            Mais pas cette fois. L'autre se contenta de hocher la tête, presque indifférent. Comme si Butch lui avait dit qu'il était caissier. Puis il ajouta quelque chose qui permit au flic de comprendre que ce n'était pas du désintérêt, simplement de l'habitude.

_Ça explique le décalage...

_Le décalage ? Je suis si mal sapé que ça ? ironisa le flic, soulagé.

            V ignora la boutade et se tourna de manière à faire face à la foule qui se pressait en contrebas, dans la partie réservée au jeu. Il désigna l'ensemble d'un geste large, sans lâcher son verre.

_Avec eux. Avec toute ces conneries...

 

            Butch demeura silencieux un moment, pensif. Le mec n'avait pas eu besoin d'un long discours pour mettre le doigt pile au bon endroit. Juste sur ce qui bouffait Butch. Mais le flic n'était pas très motivé par une séance d'introspection. Il préféra changer de sujet.

_Puisqu'on attaque la philosophie, et toi ? Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ?

            Le mec prit le temps de savourer une gorgée de vodka avant de se ré-accouder au comptoir.

_Je suis dans l'armée, je rentre tout juste d'opération. J'étais venu voir un de mes équipiers qui a été blessé. Mais comme monsieur s'est casé avec son infirmière, j'ai préféré déserter son chevet avant de finir étouffé sous la niaiserie, conclut V avec une grimace dédaigneuse.

 

            _Un soldat_ , pensa Butch. Oui, ça collait plutôt bien au personnage. Pas étonnant que le mec se soit secoué qu'il soit flic. Il avait bel et bien l'attitude du gars qui en avait vu d'autres. L'expérience du terrain était à peine dissimulée par un vernis de bonnes manières. Ce type ne devait pas plus briller en société que lui-même. Butch comprit que V se soit senti en décalage complet s'il était venu rendre visite à un de ses frères d'armes, sans doute plus inquiet pour lui qu'il ne voudrait bien l'admettre, et l'avait finalement trouvé en train de roucouler.

            L'écœurant bonheur conjugal...

           Butch avait beau espérer quelques fois un peu plus qu'un coup d'un soir, il ne se sentait pas prêt pour les paillettes, les licornes et les papillons dans le ventre. Merde, la dernière fois qu'une nana avait commencé à vouloir rencontrer ses parents, il s'était barré en courant en prétextant un boulot urgent, une sordide affaire de _serial-killer_ nécrophage. Pas très élégant mais diablement efficace...

_Ouais, je vois le genre, reprit-il avec une moue ironique : « Pourrais-tu me donner le sel, mon petit chat ? » .

 

            Un sourire entendu joua sur les lèvres fines de V.

_Un truc du style.

_Peuh... Et après, on me demande pourquoi je suis maqué avec ma bouteille de Lag, renchérit Butch. Au moins, on est toujours contents de se voir et elle me donne pas de surnoms à la con !

            V explosa de rire et quelques têtes se tournèrent vers les deux hommes.

_C'est une façon de voir les choses, mais je dois admettre qu'elle me plait bien. D'ailleurs, à propos de Lag, ton verre est vide... La seconde tournée est pour moi, statua V en faisant signe au barman, sans laisser le temps à Butch de protester.

_Ok, mais seulement si je te paye la troisième, acquiesça le flic en envoyant une bourrade à son nouveau pote.

            V haussa un sourcil, comme si une question existentielle venait de le frapper. Butch lui lança un regard interrogatif.

_Un verre ou une bouteille ? demanda-t-il, feignant le plus grand sérieux.

Butch fit mine de réfléchir intensément avant de répondre, avec un demi sourire complice.

_Hummm, bouteille ?

            Puis les deux hommes se regardèrent et reprirent en chœur.

_BOUTEILLEEEE !!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. Un chapitre un peu "consistant". 
> 
> J'ai adoré imaginer l'expression de V quand le tocard le bouscule et renverse la Grey Goose. Je le voyais d'ici fixer les gouttes sur la tranche de sa main avant de faire craquer son cou pour lui éclater la tête XD  
> Ou bien, V & Butch aurait pu se le refiler genre Ping Pong :p
> 
> Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu (ou pas).  
> Et je vous dis à demain du côté d'Une Histoire de Mecs :)  
> Bisous à tout le monde...


	3. Blue Panama, 3 août, une bouteille plus tard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour,
> 
> Je suis en formation bullshit une bonne partie de la semaine (y compris mardi et credi), du coup j'avais bien tout préparé en brouillon, me restait qu'à poster. Vous pourrez pas dire que je pense pas à vous :p
> 
> Du coup, je vous laisse mes idioties du jour ... Nos loulous sont toujours au bar, les bouteilles descendent, l'alcool monte, des choses sont révélées (houhouhou !) et des jalons posés !
> 
> EDIT : Putain, j'ai réussi, j'ai vaincu les dieux de la 3G !

_Blue Panama, 3 août, une bouteille plus tard_

 

            Butch se sentait détendu, calme, comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Il partageait avec V une franche camaraderie, une complicité assez surprenante pour quelqu'un comme lui qui mettait habituellement des années à se lier. Mais, avec V, il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Il devinait que son compagnon devait être tout aussi étonné de cette soudaine alchimie. Après tout, le mec n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus abordable que lui.

            Il avait cette tranquille assurance des types qui ont roulé leur bosse et savent ce qu'ils font. Quel que soit son grade ou son affectation, ce mec était bon et il le savait. Certains auraient pu prendre cela pour de l'arrogance. Pourtant ça n'était que le reflet d'une totale maîtrise de soi et de ses capacités. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que ce gars-là n'était pas le troufion de base.

            Bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre, Butch était curieux d'en savoir plus...

 

            _Alors, comme ça, t'es dans l'armée?

_Ouaip, statua brièvement le tatoué.

_Quelle spécialité ? Et te fous pas de ma gueule en me disant que t'es planton, prévint Butch en lui jetant un regard entendu.

            V eut un petit rire de connivence.

_Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je suis dans les forces spéciales. Mais je ne peux rien dire de plus.

_Ouais, je comprends, admit Butch en hochant la tête. J'ai pas mal hésité à m'engager quand j'étais plus jeune, reprit-il après avoir marqué une pause. Les Marines, ça me tentait bien[1]. Mais je crois que j'aurais pas pu supporter la hiérarchie, les ordres, énonça doucement l'Irlandais en faisant tourner son verre dans ses paumes. Déjà que mon chef rêve de me faire bouffer mon badge...

            Le barbu ricana en se remémorant l'intervention musclée de Butch un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Effectivement, il voyait bien le flic comme un électron libre, insoumis et frondeur. Un de ces mecs incapables d'obéir à un supérieur qu'ils ne respecteraient pas. Et gagner sa confiance ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir. Ceux qui y prétendaient devaient faire leurs preuves, V en était certain.      

            À vrai dire, il admirait ça. Butch devait être le genre de flic à tabasser les mecs qui piquaient les sacs des vieilles dames avant de les ramener au poste, à se prendre une avoinée, et à ne pas lâcher le morceau pour autant.

 

            _Ça m’étonne tiens, ironisa V, au terme de sa réflexion. T'as quand même l'air d'être un foutu emmerdeur !

_Han, arrête les compliments, je vais rougir ! Et puis, le chef s'ennuierait si je lui donnais pas un peu de paperasses à remplir. C'est à ça que servent les bureaucrates, non ? cracha Butch avec un dédain évident. Chercher à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues quand on veut faire notre boulot correctement. Ah, et rendre le rapport présentable une fois qu'on a bien remué la merde pour eux ! «O'Neal, que ce type vende de la met' à des gamins de douze ans ne vous autorise pas à lui refaire le nez. Ce n'est pas du ressort de notre unité.», singea-t-il. «O'Neal, vous commencez à me faire chier, je vais faire un rapport et, vous, vous dégagez du poste pendant une semaine.», conclut-il en ricanant. Sérieux, comment tu fais pour supporter leurs conneries ?

_C'est moi qui donne les ordres, expliqua V avec une petite moue d'auto-dérision.

_Hannnn, je comprends mieux, répondit Butch, mimant une révélation soudaine. C'est ton petit côté dominateur qui ressort !

            V eut un sourire en coin qu'il s'empressa de cacher à Butch. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer avec ironie :

_Si tu savais...

_Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? lui demanda distraitement Butch dont l'attention avait été attirée par une danseuse.

_Nan rien…

 

            Le silence s'étira confortablement entre eux. V suivit le regard de Butch. Pas à dire, il avait du goût. La fille était jolie et gracieuse et s'enroulait comme une liane autour d'une barre métallique. Son regard provocant parcourait l'assistance, tel un défi lancé entre ses cils baissés.

            Quelques types s'étaient approchés, décidés à glisser quelques dollars aux endroits habituels, mais la fille évitait adroitement les mains inquisitrices. Se hissant sur la barre à la force de ses jambes, elle ploya le buste en arrière et attrapa de ses lèvres roses le billet resté en suspend, une lueur coquine dans le regard. Quand elle se redressa, sa longue natte auburn se balança au rythme de la musique, lascive et sensuelle.

 

            De toutes les nanas qui se trémoussaient dans la casino, celle-ci était de loin la plus jolie. Pourtant V ne se sentait pas le moins du monde attiré par ce corps souple. Pour tout dire, ce spectacle le laissait indifférent. Son intérêt était ailleurs ce soir, même s'il doutait que les choses évoluent favorablement. Il voyait bien comme certains yeux noisette suivaient les mouvements de la fille.

            Le flic lui plaisait. Il se sentait détendu et ouvert en sa compagnie, ce qui était assez rare pour qu'il puisse le noter. Même avec ses frères d'arme, V n'était jamais complètement lui-même. Professionnel, concentré, attentif, mais certainement pas disposé à s'engager personnellement au delà de certaines limites. Mais Butch piétinait allègrement celles-ci sans qu'il ait envie de protester. Cette grande gueule de flic le fascinait avec sa manie de chercher les emmerdes, ses convictions rivées au corps, son nez pété et ses yeux noisette, tour à tour rieurs et graves.

 

            Peut-être bien qu'il avait trop forcé sur la bouteille...

            Homme ou femme, V n'en avait rien à secouer. Le contact humain, ça n'était pas son truc de toute façon. Enfouir sa queue dans un corps consentant, de préférence attaché et réduit au silence, lui suffisait pour apaiser ses tensions. Il ne cherchait rien de plus et n'avait certainement pas échoué dans ce bar à la recherche d'une quelconque relation. Butch non plus apparemment... Et puis celui-ci ne devait pas être habitué à voir un mec lui faire des avances.

            Si V en jugeait par le clin d'œil incendiaire que la jolie rousse venait d'envoyer dans leur direction, Butch avait toutes ses chances d'assouvir ses propres besoins dans une partie de gymnastique acrobatique. Aussi, la soudaine répartie du flic le prit-elle complètement au dépourvu.

_Bordel, j'ai pas baisé depuis des mois, soupira ce dernier. Pourtant, ça me fait autant envie que de m'envoyer un sac en plastique... T'as pas l'impression d'être au rayon viande sous vide ? interrogea-t-il après une pause. Le même steak bien calibré partout, y a plus qu'à choisir l'emballage qui te plait.

 

            Le tatoué jeta un regard prudent à son compagnon qui n'avait pas lâché la danseuse des yeux. Son regard était hanté par une note blasée qui, jusqu'ici, avait échappé à V. Le soldat prit le temps de choisir ses mots avant de répondre.

_ Ouais, un peu. En même temps, quand tu rentres de mission, tout divertissement est bon à prendre, tenta-t-il de biaiser, sachant pertinemment qu'il venait de proférer le plus gros mensonge de la soirée.

            Ce soir-là, son instinct lui disait que sa queue ne se contenterait pas de n'importe qui. Elle savait même exactement vers qui se tourner s'il en jugeait par sa réaction immédiate à l'aveu de Butch sur son célibat. Et il avait le pressentiment gênant qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour envisager une solution alternative.

_Oh, allez, le taquina Butch en lui envoyant une bourrade, me dis pas que t'as pas une gentille minette qui t'attend quelque part !

            V haussa les épaules avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

_Pas plus que toi visiblement. Et puis, en étant parti à droite à gauche la moitié du temps, ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour ça. Je vois d'ici d'émouvantes retrouvailles à base de « Secret Défense ».

 

            Butch gloussa et V sut qu'il était sur le point de sortir une connerie. Chercher à savoir ce que le flic allait inventer, c'était comme de prendre des paris sur l'imprévisible. Un nouveau sport presque extrême pour V qui les avait tous essayés. Bordel, ils se connaissaient depuis deux heures et il était déjà dépendant. Butch le surprenait, l'amusait. Le faisait se sentir vivant...

_Bon bah, alors autant baiser en silence ! Au moins, t'as pas à faire semblant de t'intéresser au nouveau tapis. Remarque, t'as pas une tête à t'occuper du tapis...

_Et toi, t'as pas une tête à baiser en silence ! rétorqua immédiatement V. Plutôt le genre incapable de fermer ta gueule, non ?

_Chais pas, j'me rappelle pas, fit mine de s'offusquer Butch. Je suis même pas certain de savoir encore à quoi ressemble une nana à poil...

_Regarde autour de toi, mon pote. Ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination...

_Bah j'aimerais mieux parfois. Bordel, en fait j'aurais mieux fait d'être gay, ricana Butch.

            V manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de Grey Goose qu'il venait de prendre, tant il ne s'attendait pas à ça. L'alcool lui brûla l'intérieur du nez et il toussota tandis que Butch lui frappait le dos en riant.

_Allez, te suicide pas tout de suite. Je te faisais pas de proposition. Mais faut bien admettre que, vu d'ici, ça a l'air plus simple. Jveux dire : un mec va pas faire la gueule toute la soirée parce que son rancard a oublié de ramener des fleurs. Quand t'as envie de baiser, tu le dis et puis point barre. Au lieu des samedi après-midi shopping, un match des Soxs et une bière... Bon, par contre, c'est sûr qu'il faut être branché queue, conclut le flic avec une moue dubitative.

 

            Effectivement, ça compliquait un peu la donne. Pourtant, V se décida à risquer le tout pour le tout. Il doutait qu'une telle ouverture se représente de sitôt. D'un air d'indifférence savamment calculé, il lâcha son appât.

_Ouais, j'avoue. C'est sûr que c'est moins d'emmerdes. Enfin, tu prêches un converti là...

            Butch haussa un sourcil, vaguement surpris. V ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'il se faisait des gays. En même temps, il avait appris depuis longtemps à se méfier des stéréotypes. Et puis le mec avait l'air à l'aise, se foutant, comme pour le reste, de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui.

_ T'es gay ? Bi ? corrigea-t-il en voyant V hocher négativement la tête. Tu veux dire que t'es déjà sorti avec un mec ?

_ Ma foi, «sortir» c'est beaucoup dire, s'amusa le barbu, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

            La réaction de Butch à cette main tendue était pour le moins déconcertante, autant qu'amusante. Dans cette situation, la plupart des mecs auraient pensé que V les avait abordés juste pour les draguer. Pas le flic... Il se foutait apparemment comme de l'an 40 des préférences mouvantes de son compagnon.

            Actuellement, il riait à gorge déployée de l'allusion salace de V.

_Remarque, tu doubles tes chances le samedi soir, ajouta Butch qui se pencha vers lui en prenant des airs de conspirateur.

_On serait pas samedi par hasard ? fit mine de s'interroger V en détaillant Butch d'un air outrageusement pervers.

_Genre, tu galères tellement à trouver que tu devrais te rabattre sur moi ? se gaussa le flic. C'est vraiment la dèche, vieux. Mais j'y crois pas une seconde. T'as la moitié de ce bar qui te matte. Je suis sûr que tu emballes sans regarder, peut-être même sans lever ton cul !

 

            V se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi déçu que Butch se classe d'office hors concours. C'était pourtant couru d'avance.

_Mouais, je passe, répondit-il, une moue dédaigneuse aux lèvres.

_Oh, allez, le pressa Butch en riant, comme s'il savourait d'avance de voir V entrer en action.

_Merci, mais mon cul est très bien sur cette chaise !

_Allez, tu flippes de te planter, le taquina Butch qui commençait à ressentir les effets de la bouteille de Lag qu'il venait de s'envoyer.

_Cop, t'es lourd, soupira V.

_Cop ? murmura Butch en prenant son temps, comme s'il faisait tourner le surnom dans sa bouche pour en apprécier les sonorités et les implications. Ouais, Cop. J'aime bien, ça me plait !

 

[1]    Ouais, je sais, c'est pas raccord ! Mais, laissez tomber, rien que l'idée d'un Butch en treillis : litres de bave: Et Dieu sait que je n'aime pas les uniformes pourtant !

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili, voilou,
> 
> C'était tout pour cette fois...  
> Un grand merci à ma "correctrice d'histoire mais surtout pas d'orthographe" IRL qui m'a signalé un bon WTF sur la fin que j'aurais le temps de corriger du coup ! 
> 
> Allez, bonne semaine tout le monde !


	4. Blue Panama, 4 août, une autre bouteille plus tard. Ou deux ? Ou Trois ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> un chapitre sur la lancée du précédent... Peut-être un peu plus court. En vrai, je vous fais le même coup que sur H de M : c'est honteux comme c'est court !!!! J'avoue que je n'ai pas du tout, mais du tout, cherché à équilibrer les tableaux(je les ai plus conçus comme ça que comme des chapitres, ce qui explique les différences de volume).  
> C'est même tellement court que j'ai hésité à poster les deux chapitres bout à bout, mais l'ambiance est trop différente. Ca ne s'y prête pas...  
> Mais, n'ayez crainte, ce passage introduit un subtil (bon pas si subtil quand même XD) changement d'ambiance et ça s'active à mort dans le prochain, qui pour le coup est un bon pavé ;)
> 
> A part ça, je suis ravie ! Le mauvais temps me donne pile le bon état d'esprit pour écrire. J'ai bien avancé sur un autre projet, et je me tatouille à démarrer la suite de celle-ci. Je l'ai bien en tête (par contre, le début risque de piquer !)...  
> En plus, monsieur n'est pas là de la semaine, je peux glander devant mon PC sans aucune considération d'horaires. C'est le pied...

_ Blue Panama, 4 août, une autre bouteille plus tard. Ou deux ? Ou Trois ? _

            _Et là, le mec, à court de munitions, a balancé son flingue sur la bagnole[1], gloussa Butch, mimant l'action de ses bras.

_Putain, c'est ce que j'appelle avoir de la ressource, s'esclaffa V tout en retenant le flic qui s'était déséquilibré à force de mouliner dans tous les sens.

            Butch rit de plus belle en se laissant aller à cette étreinte ferme. Le mec ne le laissait pas tomber au moins.

            Ils en étaient à leur seconde bouteille, ou peut-être à la troisième... Butch avait un peu perdu le compte. Et puis, quelle importance ? Il se sentait bien, foutrement bien, et il aurait volontiers passé le reste de sa vie dans ce bar à deviser de choses et d'autres avec V. La conversation était confortable et le flic aurait bien été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient assis là. Peut-être que le ciel palissait déjà dehors. Pourtant, il se sentait prêt à attaquer une autre journée sur le même rythme.

 

            C'est à ce moment qu'une petite mélodie résonna dans la poche arrière de V. Le mec se reprit immédiatement et Butch se stabilisa de lui-même, se détachant à regrets de la poigne ferme. V fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom s'afficher et prit une expression concentrée avant de décrocher. _Le professionnel est de retour_ , pensa Butch.

_Je t'écoute, Rhage, répondit le soldat de sa voix la plus calme.

            Butch n'entendait pas ce que l'interlocuteur de V était en train de lui raconter mais il le sentit se détendre progressivement. Butch nota cependant qu'il restait beaucoup plus maîtrisé qu'avec lui, même quand un sourire sarcastique vint effleurer ses lèvres. Cette idée lui réchauffa le cœur plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

_Rhage, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Tu as bu ? … Non, non, je t'écoute... Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? … Hein, quoi ? Maintenant ? … Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? … Non, je ne suis pas tout seul... Mais non, abruti, c'est pas ce que tu crois... Mais si, je veux bien ! … Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? … Bordel, il est 3 heures du matin ! … Non, pas vraiment... Quoi ? Z aussi ? Tu veux te faire arracher la tête, ma parole ? J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il va te faire subir si tu as réveillé Nalla. … Mais non, je ne ronchonne pas. … Puisque je te dis que tu n'interromps rien du tout !

V eut une grimace d'excuse en direction de Butch avant de poursuivre sa conversation.

_Bon, très bien, tu as gagné ! J'arrive... Vous êtes où là ? … Ok, laisse-moi une demi heure. … Ouais, c'est ça... Une cravate ? Et tu veux pas non plus que je mette un tutu ? … Va chier, Hollywood.

 

            Sur cet échange des plus énigmatiques, V raccrocha en ronchonnant. Un peu paumé, il se passa la main dans les cheveux en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son téléphone. Le tissu de son T-Shirt noir se tendit sur ses pectoraux fermes et Butch se surprit à penser qu'il était quand même sacrément bien foutu pour un mec. Le whisky sans doute...

            Une bouffée de l'odeur de V lui parvint tandis que le mec se penchait pour attraper sa veste en cuir. Un mélange de cuir et de tabac turc qui alla se loger directement dans le système nerveux de Butch. C'était à la fois l'odeur la plus virile et la plus réconfortante qu'il ait put sentir...

            Comprenant que leur soirée risquait de s'arrêter là, le flic inspira à pleins poumons. Il se demandait s'il reverrait V un jour. Le mec n'était pas d'ici, aussi avaient-ils peu de chances de se retrouver fortuitement. Butch en était à se demander si la soirée qu'ils venaient de partager l'autorisait à demander son numéro à V. Et pour quoi faire ? Papoter chiffons entre deux missions du mec ?

            Butch se résignait aux adieux quand V se tourna vers lui.

 

            _Hey, Cop, je dois y aller.

_Un soucis, mec ? s'enquit tout de même le flic.

_Je n'appellerais pas ça comme ça, soupira V. Je t'ai dit que je venais voir un de mes hommes qui a été blessé ? La rencontre, l'infirmière, tout ça ?

_Hum, ouais.

_Figure-toi qu'ils ont décidé de se marier et qu'ils ont besoin d'un témoin, avoua le soldat, un peu piteusement.

_Maintenant ?! hallucina Butch en ouvrant de grands yeux.

_Ouais, maintenant... soupira V.

_Heu, je sais qu'on est à Vegas et tout le tralalala, hein, mais c'était urgent au point ? Ils ont des infos que j'ai pas ? La ville va être engloutie par un séisme dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures ? Ou sa nana va accoucher et sa famille la trucidera si elle n'est pas mariée avant ?

_Pour tout te dire, je me pose la même question là... Ça me paraît un peu précipité, même pour Hollywood. Je veux dire, ce mec a toujours été un grand crétin. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il bat un nouveau record là !

_En tout cas, la perspective n'a pas l'air de te ravir.

_Je dois bien avouer que j'étais pas si mal ici, avec toi, hasarda V.

_Moi aussi, soupira Butch en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule alors qu'ils se levaient.

 

            Les deux hommes traversèrent la salle du bar qui s'était notablement remplie alors que la nuit avançait. De nombreux regards les suivirent, essentiellement féminins. Butch se sentit stupidement fier que ce soit à ses côtés que V quitte le bar, même s'ils ne devaient jamais se revoir.

            Quand ils franchirent le sas climatisé du casino, la sèche chaleur du désert s'abattit sur eux comme une chape de plomb. Même la nuit tombée n'apportait aucune fraîcheur. Butch sentit son T-Shirt se coller instantanément à sa peau. Considérant son état d'ébriété avancée, le retour n'allait pas être confortable...

            Du coin de l'œil, il nota que V attrapait une blague à tabac dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de cuir. Il y dénicha une roulée qu'il alluma en jetant un regard interrogatif au flic. Butch secoua négativement la tête. Une bouffée lui parvint lorsque la cigarette fut allumée. La clope sentait comme V, sûrement un tabac étranger, quelque chose de fort et d'épicé. Sans doute, une habitude que le mec avait prise durant ses pérégrinations. Ça lui allait bien...

 

            Les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux un moment. Aucun d'eux ne semblait décidé à partir. V expira et contempla Butch, une interrogation dans le regard, comme s'il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose. Voyant que l'Irlandais ne semblait pas plus pressé que lui de s'éloigner, il se jeta à l'eau.

_Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Est-ce que ça te dirait de... me soutenir dans l'épreuve ?

            Butch eut l'impression de se voir enlever un énorme poids de la poitrine. Il masqua son soulagement par l'humour.

_Ma foi, après les mariages y a un vin d'honneur, non ?

            V explosa de rire.

_Allons, je suis grand prince ! S'il n'y en a pas, ta bouteille de Lag est pour moi.

_Comme si j'étais pas déjà fin beurré... Mais, je marche. Enfin, tu es sûr que ça les gênera pas que tu ramènes un inconnu à leur mariage ?

_Depuis quand discute-t-on les ordres du Commandant ? ironisa V.

_Certes. Oh et puis, au pire, t'as qu'à dire que t'étais bourré aussi et que tu m'as levé dans un bar.

_C'est pas le cas ?

_Hé enfoiré, je suis pas si facile que ça. Je couche pas pour une bouteille de Lag !

_Tu en as plutôt descendu trois ou quatre. Ça compte ?

_Ma foi, fit mine de réfléchir Butch.

_Bien ! Maintenant qu'on est d'accord sur le principe, y a plus qu'à s'entendre sur la quantité alors...

_C'est ça, et tu veux aussi que je me déguise en soubrette, enfoiré ?

_Ma foi, je veux bien payer ce que tu veux pour te voir ramener ton petit cul en tablier dans ma piaule !!!

_Laisse tomber, je suis pas épilé...

_Merde, ça va jurer avec les escarpins, s'amusa le barbu en lorgnant sur les jambes de Butch.

 

            Ce dernier garda le silence en détaillant son vis à vis qui souriait toujours. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse lui paraître, ce mec lui faisait un effet de dingue... Et le flic ne se sentait pas du tout immunisé contre ce petit jeu d'allusions. Pourtant, il pensait avoir eu son compte de parades nuptiales dans sa vie. Mais celle-ci bouleversait toutes ses habitudes. Après tout, V était tout de même très loin de ressembler aux blondes insipides qu'il lui arrivait de ramasser dans les bars.

            Peut-être que c'était l'effet de l'alcool. Peut-être que c'était V lui-même. Il fallait au moins ça pour que Butch admette se sentir attiré par un autre mec. Mais, accoudés dans ce bar à se raconter leurs vies, leurs regrets et leurs espoirs, ils avaient partagé quelque chose d'unique. En tout cas pour eux deux... Ça, il en était certain. Il pouvait se faire comprendre de ce mec-là, se laisser aller à exposer le fond de sa pensée et à être lui-même sans fard.

            Alors, pourquoi ne pas jouer cartes sur table ? Au pire, il avait simplement mal interprété les signaux et se ferait rembarrer comme il faut. Ce qui lui éviterait d'avoir à se débattre avec les implications de son attirance pour un autre mec une fois qu'il aurait décuvé.

            Alors, il se lança :

_Est-ce que tu me dragues, V ?

 

            L'autre resta un instant figé, une nouvelle fois mis en déroute par cette manie qu'avait le flic de foncer tête baissée, directement au cœur du sujet.

_Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, toi ? s'amusa-t-il.

_Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tourner autour du pot comme un chien à trois pattes. Mais, ça ne répond pas à ma question... Tu me dragues ? insista Butch,

_Seulement si ça marche, répondit V, lui aussi conscient de s'aventurer en terrain miné.

            L'Irlandais le fixa un moment, sans changer d'expression, les yeux noisette fichés dans les siens. Puis un lent sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pleines du flic, un sourire presque canaille.

_Faut voir, répondit le flic. Bon, par contre, ton truc de soubrette, tu peux te le mettre là où je pense...

_Ça me va, s'esclaffa V avant de lancer au flic un clin d’œil proprement incendiaire qui le cloua sur place.

            Butch eut un peu de mal à déglutir sous l'intensité du regard de diamant. C'était comme si V avait le pouvoir d'enflammer tous ses sens par le seul contact de ses yeux. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il sentit son sexe se tendre contre le tissu rigide de son jean.

 _Bon, par contre les choses allaient peut-être un peu vite pour lui.._.

            Ils n'en resteraient pas là. Ça, Butch en avait la certitude. Mais, les réactions extrêmes que V suscitait en lui le déstabilisaient encore trop pour qu'il veuille précipiter les choses. Il avait besoin de se reprendre.

 

            Quand il voulut parler, sa voix était rauque et basse, et son accent bostonien se manifesta sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Ça n'eut pas l'air de déplaire à V dont le regard se durcit, hanté par un désir brûlant. Un nouveau frisson parcourut le flic et il dut se retenir de gémir.

 _Merde, personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça_...

_Est-ce que... hum... on ne devrait pas aller rejoindre tes amis ? Ils risquent de t'attendre... Imagine que la mariée accouche au milieu de l'office à cause de nous, tenta de plaisanter Butch.

            V accepta le volte-face avec un petit sourire entendu. Beau joueur, il laisserait Butch faire le point.

_Ouais, tu as raison, Cop. On bouge, statua V en hélant un taxi.

 

[1]    Et une spéciale dédicace pour Claryss, une ! « Maybe, we can just cut and run... »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilou, 
> 
> J'ai débuté ce chapitre sur une grosse élipse. Vous avez pu le voir, j'ai pas mal taillé dans la partie "on se raconte nos vies au bar". J'aurais pu en faire des pages et des pages, mais j'avais envie de faire avancer cette histoire plus rapidement. Du coup, on peut considérer qu'ils ont sérieusement papoté à ce stade...  
> Mais, à dire vrai, j'ai toujours hésité à intercaler un chapitre "3615 V&B lifes"... Menfin...
> 
> Je vous fais des bibis et je vous dis à demain du côté d'H. de M. :marketing:


	5. Le cimetière des Néons, 4 août, une demie heure plus tard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde.
> 
> Autant vous prévenir, j'ai pas mal remanié ce chapitre en le relisant une dernière fois ce matin (du coup, il est possible qu'il reste des coquilles/fautes, vu que j'ai corrigé et relu en même temps, ce qui est généralement le meilleur moyen de faire des conneries !)...  
> La semaine dernière, j'avais complètement repris la fin de cette histoire, trouvant qu'elle ne collait pas du tout (notamment au niveau de certaines réactions de V). Et j'ai eu un peu la même réaction en relisant ce chapitre. Et comme je l'aime beaucoup, j'ai essayé d'approfondir un peu les choses, de les poser différemment. Je pense que ça fonctionne, mais ce sera à vous de me dire :)
> 
> Sinon, j'ai écouté en boucle, encore et encore et encore, le "Parisienne Moonlight" d'Anathema (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hH1zutgUGk) en rédigeant ce chapitre. Jusqu'à l'obsession.

_ Le cimetière des Néons, 4 août, une demie heure plus tard_

Le lieu était encore désert quand ils arrivèrent. C'était un endroit pour le moins étrange que Rhage et Mary avaient choisi. Ce grand enclos, mi-cimetière mi-musée, accueillait toutes les enseignes lumineuses que la ville mettait au rebut, année après année. L'ensemble formait un inextricable labyrinthe de couleurs vives et de lettres entrelacées. En attendant les mariés, les deux hommes décidèrent d'en faire le tour pour passer le temps, un peu intrigués par l'atmosphère de l'endroit.

            Il était difficile de ne pas être sensible à la magie du lieu, comme si un gigantesque poème se recomposait sous leurs yeux. Ce qui aurait facilement pu passer pour une décharge des vanités, aussi triste qu'un clown fatigué, baignait dans une atmosphère mystérieuse, un peu désuète. Certaines enseignes dataient des années 50 et Butch s'attendait à chaque tournant à trouver une Pin-up aux boucles sombres négligemment adossée aux gigantesques montages. Le flic n'aurait pas pu se sentir plus à l'aise que parmi ces bannières fanées.

 

            Le sable crissait doucement sous leurs pieds, maculant de poussière blanche leurs chaussures. Dans l'air, flottait l'acidité caractéristique de l'acier rouillé. Mais Butch aimait cette odeur. Ça lui rappelait les excursions de son enfance, avec les copains d'école, traînant tout le samedi après-midi près d'un ancien chantier naval. Le parfum lourd des poutrelles rouillées lui était restée, associée à ces bons moments passés loin de son connard de père.

 

            Ils déambulaient toujours lorsque V lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_Hey, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a comme un air du pays, O'Neil ? demanda V en imitant à la perfection l'accent du comté de Cork.

            Butch le regarda, perplexe. D'un mouvement de tête, le barbu lui désigna un gigantesque trèfle éclairé par des projecteurs.

_Hum, je suis pas vraiment Irlandais, tu sais...

_Dis ça à ta bouteille de Lag, ironisa V.

_Bon, j'admets. Peut-être un peu... Mais j'ai même jamais foutu les pieds là-bas. Et je sais pas jouer de cornemuse...

_Si y a que ça, je veux bien t'apprendre, ricana V avec un sourire salace.

_Ne sois pas lubrique, sinon je serais obligé de t'arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur, contre-attaqua le flic. Quoiqu'avec ce pantalon en cuir, j'ai déjà un bon motif...

_Ça, c'est parce que tu n'as pas vu mes sous-vêtements !

 

            À l'idée de voir V uniquement moulé d'un boxer noir, la pomme d'Adam de Butch fit plusieurs allers et retours incontrôlables avant de former une boule dans sa gorge désormais sèche. Une flèche de désir brut lui embrasa les reins. V ne manqua pas cette réaction et laissa un sourire suggestif courir sur ses lèvres.

            Pour tenter de cacher partiellement l'effet que lui faisait V, le flic s'assit sur le petit muret de pierres sèches qui entourait le trèfle lumineux. La lumière brute des spots découpa son profil en ombres chinoises sur le vert tendre du panneau. Ils laissèrent le silence s'étirer entre eux, confortable.

_En vrai, finit par reprendre Butch, j'aimerais bien y aller un jour.

_Voir mes sous-vêtements ? Ça peut s'arranger...

_En Irlande, abruti ! C'est pas si mal de savoir d'où on vient. Enfin, je crois...

_J'avais compris, sourit V en se laissant tomber à côté de Butch.

            Il sortit une roulée de sa blague à tabac et l'alluma. À la lueur vacillante du briquet, Butch fixa les étranges tatouages qui courraient sur la main de V. Il les avait déjà remarqués lorsque les doigts puissants s'enroulaient autour du verre de Grey Goose, plus tôt dans la soirée. Le flic avait vu pas mal de mecs encrés dans sa vie, mais les tatouages de V étaient différents. Les signes qui marquaient le dos de sa main jusqu'à s'entrelacer sur ses doigts répondaient parfaitement à ceux ornant sa tempe. Un diptyque en quelque sorte.

 

            Pris d'une impulsion aussi soudaine qu'irrépressible, Butch attrapa la large main qui venait de ranger le briquet. Surpris, V le laissa faire. La peau était aussi rêche que le flic s'était attendu à la trouver. Entre le pouce et l'index, il dégota un cal encore plus marqué que les autres, résultant de nombreuses heures passées à manier les armes à feu. L'Irlandais en avait acquis un semblable, quoique moins développé que celui du soldat, à force d'évacuer ses frustrations au stand de tir. Butch caressa la peau rugueuse de la pulpe de son doigt et il sentit que V retenait sa respiration.

            Du bout de l'index, le flic remonta sur le dos de la main que V avait appuyée sur sa cuisse. La peau était étonnamment douce de ce côté et le flic s'attarda pour en savourer la sensation. La chaleur de la grande paume se diffusait maintenant sur sa jambe où elle reposait. Le soldat ne semblait pas pressé de récupérer son bien. Il laissait Butch l'explorer à sa guise. L'Irlandais commença à tracer les runes qui ornaient les doigts du mec, doucement, sans se presser, ligne après ligne.

 

            L'encre noire commençait à se délaver, sans doute présente depuis trop d'années. Le trait était parfois un peu brouillon, comme si tout cela avait été réalisé à la va vite, avec un matériel de fortune. Pourtant, l'ensemble était étonnamment harmonieux et soulignait avec justesse la puissance de ces mains de guerrier. Butch remonta et traça la rune qui couvrait le dos de ce large battoir. Il sentit que V s'agitait et détacha son regard des signes tribaux. Le flic releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de diamant.

            Le soldat arborait une expression de profonde souffrance, mal dissimulée par les prunelles de glace. Butch lâcha précipitamment sa main, honteux d'avoir franchi il ne savait quelle ligne invisible et d'avoir empiété ainsi sur l'intimité de son nouvel ami.

_Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... te mettre mal à l'aise.

_C'est rien, Cop. C'est juste que ce n'est pas que des bons souvenirs.

            Butch hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et il vit le barbu fixer intensément le dos de sa main qu'il avait ramenée sur sa propre cuisse.

_Tu vois, murmura V, toi tu aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur tes racines. Personnellement, je préfèrerais ne pas me trimballer en permanence avec quelque chose pour me rappeler d'où je viens.

            V s'interrompit et porta la roulée à sa bouche. Butch le regarda faire en silence. Il y avait d'avantage derrière tout ça mais l'Irlandais se refusait à franchir la ligne une nouvelle fois. Si V voulait lui parler, il le ferait à son rythme. Le barbu tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette et garda longtemps la fumée en lui avant de la recracher lentement, diffusant autour d'eux le parfum épicé de son tabac turc.

 

            _Je suis né dans un camp de réfugiés, quelque part en Europe centrale. Je ne suis même pas certain de savoir encore où c'était, ricana-t-il.

 _En Europe centrale ?_ pensa Butch, surpris, mais en se gardant bien d'interrompre V. Il n'aurait jamais deviné. Le mec n'avait pas la plus petite trace d'accent.

 

            _Entre deux charniers et trois tranchées je crois, précisa le soldat avec un petit rire amer. Pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où tu grandis avec des chaussons aux pommes pour le goûter et des Noël au coin du feu... De toute façon, ceux qui essayaient de mener une vie normale ne faisaient pas long feu. Dès que tu avais l'âge de tenir un flingue, on t'en fourrait un dans les mains sans te demander ton avis. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance, expliqua V en faisant tournoyer le mégot rougeoyant entre ses doigts. Et mon père jouait les chefs de guerre dans la région. Un salopard qui passait son temps à attaquer les convois sanitaires, racketter les femmes et les enfants, et tout ce que tu pourras imaginer d'autre. Il voulait se constituer une petite armée privée et avait monté un camp d’entraînement.

            Butch vit les yeux du mec se voiler. Quand V avait commencé son histoire, il s'était attendu à un passé lourd de sens, mais pas à quelque chose d'aussi sordide. Il flairait que le pire restait à venir.

_Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il m'y enrôle de force. Sans doute pensait-il que je ferais un second loyal, héritage oblige, ou je ne sais quelle connerie du genre. Sauf que je n'ai jamais été très docile, reprit V avec un sourire désabusé. Dès que j'ai été en âge de comprendre, j'ai essayé de faire ce que je pouvais pour me tirer. Sauf que j'ai foncé tête baissée, comme un crétin que j'étais. Ses chiens de garde n'ont pas mis longtemps à me maitriser.

            V tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette, un peu fébrilement, avant de poursuivre.

_Je me souviens parfaitement de ce qu'il m'a dit ce jour-là : « Tu n'es rien sans moi. Je t'ai fait tel que tu es et je ferai de toi ce que bon me semble. Plus vite tu le comprendras, mieux tu te porteras. Je vais m'assurer que tu n'oublies jamais à qui tu appartiens. La marque de ton maître...».

            Butch retint sous souffle, sentant un vague de rage froide l'envahir, grandir en lui. V marqua une nouvelle pause en levant sa main gauche à hauteur de ses yeux. Il la contempla comme un objet qui lui serait complètement extérieur avant de poursuivre d'une voix lointaine.

_Et pendant qu'ils me tatouaient leurs symboles de nasillons dégénérés, il a ajouté : « Et souviens-toi qu'il n'y a pas de gain sans perte »...

 

            V avait continué à parler, perdu dans ses souvenirs. À son expression, Butch sut qu'il revivait cette scène aussi clairement que s'il était redevenu adolescent, incapable de se défendre, soumis par la force à ses bourreaux. Il se revoyait amputé de son libre arbitre, marqué comme du bétail, impuissant. La terreur, la douleur, l'humiliation... Ce passé l'avait façonné, en avait fait l'adulte qu'il était. Un homme froid, replié sur lui-même et qui traduisait ses angoisses par un besoin obsessionnel de contrôler ce qui l'entourait.

            V ne s'aimait pas, ne s'était jamais aimé. Pas plus hier qu'aujourd'hui. Comme s'il se pensait responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé, trimballant avec lui son héritage maudit comme une aura. Comme s'il devait prouver à tous, et se prouver à lui-même, qu'il était autre chose que le fils d'un monstre. Pourtant il était un soldat... Et, même s'il entendait se battre pour des causes justes, il n'en gagnait pas moins sa vie en tuant. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire, la seule chose qu'on lui avait apprise. Se battre, encore et encore. Il avait l'impression de tracer sa vie au milieu de piles de cadavres, de les écarter, voire de les achever, pour pouvoir avancer. Comme le faisait son père avant lui.

            Qui pourrait prédire quand le monstre qui l'habitait allait se réveiller ? Alors autant tenir les autres à distance. Mieux valait ne pas s'attacher aux gens quand on n'était pas certain de devoir les sacrifier un jour ou l'autre pour survivre. Survivre. Avancer. S'en sortir. La seule chose qui avait toujours compté. Il n'y avait eu que ça. Ça, et son devoir. C'était le prix à payer pour ce qu'il était. Un autre monstre. Une autre anomalie...

 

            Butch sentit que son compagnon s'agitait, comme un volcan endormi depuis trop longtemps. Un volcan qui aurait tout fait pour contenir ce qui l'habitait mais était en permanence au bord de la rupture. Un volcan qui devrait exploser, tôt ou tard. Pour son propre bien. Parce que s'il n'explosait pas, il imploserait. Qu'à trop garder toute cette merde, il finirait bouffé par elle, rongé de l'intérieur, jusqu'à s'effondrer brutalement sur lui-même.

            Butch aurait voulu sortir V de ce qui finissait par ressembler à un cauchemar éveillé, mais le flic n'était pas encore assez suicidaire pour aller secouer un soldat surentraîné, perdu dans ses souvenirs les plus sombres, et bouillonnant de rage contenue. Si le mec le prenait pour un ennemi, il finirait au mieux maîtrisé au sol, sûrement de manière douloureuse. Au pire...

 

            Et puis, la dernière phrase de V l'intriguait. Si l'on suivait le raisonnement tordu de son géniteur, V avait « gagné » ses tatouages ce jour-là. Mais qu'avait-il perdu ? Que lui avaient donc arraché ses tortionnaires ? Cette question taraudait encore le flic quand il se racla la gorge, juste assez fort pour montrer à V qu'il était toujours là.

            Secouant la tête, le barbu sembla revenir à lui, soupira, et tira une bouffée sur sa clope presque éteinte. Butch n'osa pas poser la question qui le hantait. Il était pratiquement certain qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse. V s'était ouvert à lui, en toute confiance, et Butch supposa que ça n'avait pas dû arriver souvent dans sa vie. Si ce n'était jamais... En écoutant les horreurs de son passé, le flic s'était senti plus proche de V que de n'importe qui et un puissant instinct de protection lui avait tordu les tripes. Sauf que V n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse et aurait tôt fait de lui rappeler qu'il était tout à fait capable de prendre soin de lui-même. Après tout, c'était aussi son passé qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était. Un homme qui plaisait au flic. Beaucoup.

 

            V se leva soudainement et écrasa sa clope sous le talon de sa botte d'un geste désinvolte, signifiant par là qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il ne réclamait pas de réaction particulière de Butch. Il lui avait expliqué le pourquoi de son comportement et il n'attendait certainement ni pitié ni compassion. D'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce soir, il croyait avoir dépassé toute cette merde depuis longtemps. Mais en racontant son histoire au flic, tout son passé lui était revenu en pleine face, aussi mordant que si c'était arrivé la veille, réveillant des émotions qu'il pensait avoir définitivement enterrées depuis des lustres.

            Il ne savait pas bien ce qui l'avait poussé à livrer autant de lui-même à un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Il ne parlait jamais de son passé, même avec ses frères d'armes, des camarades avec lesquels il avait écumé les coins les plus pourris du globe, qui lui avaient sauvé la vie, et inversement... Alors, pourquoi était-ce différent avec Butch ?

 

            L'Irlandais s'était levé, toujours silencieux face à son histoire. Il se demandait visiblement comment réagir pour ne pas froisser sa fierté, et V dut admettre qu'il aurait été bien emmerdé dans cette même situation. Butch était un type bien, mais ça il commençait à le savoir. Aussi préféra-t-il attendre la suite. SIl aurait dû se douter que le mec était plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas plutôt qu'à laisser passer l'orage. Pourtant, il sursauta quand il sentit que le flic l'empoignait vigoureusement par la taille, le forçant à se tourner vers lui.

 

            Son instinct avait crié à Butch de ne surtout pas laisser partir V. Il fallait que le mec reste là, avec lui. Aussi fit-il la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Quand le soldat lui fit face, il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour se mettre à sa hauteur et, l'attrapant par le col de son T-shirt, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pris au dépourvu, le barbu ne bougea pas et se laissa faire sans réagir. Butch remuait à peine, se contentant d'effleurer les lèvres de V, sans chercher de réponse ou à envahir sa bouche. Juste là. Avec lui. À ses côtés...

            Après quelques instants de ce contact tiède, l'Irlandais recula, une lueur de défi dans le regard, comme s'il était prêt à s'excuser de son geste mais ne le regrettait en aucun cas.     

            Cependant, V n'avait pas l'air décidé à l'étriper. Haussant un de ses sourcils bruns, il releva le gant :

_C'est le moment où tu décides que les mecs c'est vachement moins emmerdant que les gonzesses ?

_Les mecs je sais pas, mais toi c'est certain...

_Oh, tu me flattes...

 

            Butch ne répondit pas à cette dernière pique et fondit derechef sur la bouche moqueuse. Seulement, cette fois-ci, V n'entendait pas rester passif. D'une main, il empoigna la taille de Butch et riva l'autre derrière sa nuque pour le forcer à incliner la tête. Il ravagea les lèvres offertes, léchant, mordillant, suçotant. Sa langue insistante taquinait sans relâche et Butch lui accorda complaisamment le passage. Ce dernier la reçut avec un grondement sourd tandis qu'une digue se rompait en lui.

            Toujours accroché au col de V, il se colla de tout son long contre le corps bardé de muscles aussi durs que le roc. Ce contact était très différent de ceux auxquels il était habitué. Butch se retenait toujours avec ses partenaires, de peur de les casser en deux. Avec V, il pouvait se laisser complètement aller et lâcher la bride à ses instincts. Sans plus se soucier des conventions, il enroula sa langue autour de celle du barbu refusant de concéder l'avantage. Le mec avait un goût de tabac turc et de vodka. Butch avait l'impression de plonger tête la première dans l'essence de V, comme une fragrance unique qui lui collerait à la peau, un parfum conçu pour lui seul. Cette idée le transporta plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, quelque part où V serait à lui, entièrement, sans équivoque.

 

            Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent une dernière fois et Butch s'écarta haletant, lâchant à regret la bouche aux lèvres désormais tuméfiées du barbu. Il planta son regard dans les prunelles de diamant tout en laissant sa main sur la nuque de V, juste à la lisière de ses cheveux noirs qu'il caressa du bout du pouce. Les mots, réponse tardive à la dernière pique de V, franchirent ses lèvres avant même qu'il puisse les retenir.

_Je te flatte pas, connard. Je te demande de m'épouser...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ce sera tout. 
> 
> J'ai beaucoup aimé "revisiter" le passé de V. J'espère que ça vous aura plu/convenu/pas trop choqué(e)s... D'autant que j'ai bien envie de me resservir de ce background dans la suite de la suite. Mais Chut pour le moment :)
> 
> Par ailleurs, j'ai choisi de quitter l'hôtel dans ce chapitre. Je voulais un lieu un peu à part, quelque chose de poétique sans être gnian gnian, paillettes, licornes (et je peux vous dire qu'à Las Vegas, j'ai galéré à trouver T_T).  
> Mais quand je suis tombé sur ce lieu, le cimetières des néons, sur le site d'un weeding planner (si si, j'ai honte, je vous assure. N'en rajoutez pas, je me suis sentie assez sale comme ça en faisant mes recherches T_T), j'ai su que c'était l'endroit que je voulais pour cette partie de l'histoire. Quelque chose de poétique et de mélancolique.  
> Je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller voir cette superbe galerie de photos sur le lieu pour vous faire une idée : http://daaamn.com/the-neon-museum-las-vegas/
> 
> Sinon, j'ai trouvé le courage de m'attaquer à la suite :) J'ai un petit bout du premier "chapitre" de rédigé. 
> 
> Voilou, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :)
> 
> PS ( et pour éviter d'avance toute déception) je n'ai PAS écrit la scène du mariage et ne compte pas m'y atteler. Ca sonne toujours culcul tout nul, du coup l'ellipse pudique me semble encore la meilleure solution :)


	6. Dans un fast-food, face au Cimetière des Néons, 4 août, deux heures et demi et deux mariages plus tard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> Et voilà le chapitre de la semaine. Un petit moment de transition, calme et posé. Comme annoncé, l'intrigue a été largement et volontairement amputée des scènes de mariage (que ce soit celui de nos loulous ou celui de Rhage). Faudra me torturer un bon moment avant que j'écrive un truc de ce genre !! 
> 
> Pour ceux qui attendaient les guest stars, ils sont ici ! Bon, ce sera un passage éclair et peu marqué. Je les utiliserais sûrement plus dans la 2nde partie (que j'ai largement commencée ce WE, j'étais crô fière !!)...
> 
> Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de musique en tête pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre, contraitement au reste de la fic que j'ai dû rédiger avec trois ou quatre morceaux à tout casser. Peut-être qu'on pourrait leur mettre une musique de fond, un truc entraînant mais qui s'écoute sans vous envahir, quelque chose de rock, du genre Gun'n Roses "Knoking on Heaven's Door" ? 
> 
> Et, au passage, un grand merci à Transmer qui a pris les choses en court de route avec courage et a traqué (entre autres) mon aversion pour les mots composés avec style :p On a prévu de reprendre aussi le début de la fic, histoire de virer ce qui peut encore traîner dedans. Du coup, vous aurez une version patchée d'ici peu !!!

            _ Dans un fast-food, face au Cimetière des Néons, 4 août, deux heures et demi et deux mariages plus tard plus tard._

 

            _C'était une belle cérémonie finalement, quoi qu'en aient dit les rabat-joies. Et avant même de savoir ! éructa Rhage en s'adossant à la banquette élimée dont il occupait presque tout l'espace à lui seul.

            Le jeune marié était un colosse blond au charme ravageur. Le genre de mec sur lequel toutes les nanas se retournent en bavant. Mais son visage de star de cinéma, fendu d'un large sourire jovial, ne semblait voir que la petite brune assise à ses côtés et qui venait tout juste de lui dire oui. Confortablement vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un jean, Mary n'était pas particulièrement jolie, mais elle était dotée d'un sacré caractère. Et elle menait visiblement son béret vert de mari par le bout du nez. Le mec la couvait d'un regard adorateur et protecteur. À la grande déception d'une jolie serveuse qui avait tout fait pour attirer son attention quelques minutes plus tôt.

_On ne ronchonnait pas sur le lieu ou la cérémonie, Hollywood, expliqua V. Juste sur l'horaire vaguement atypique. Et le fait que tu sois arrivé avec deux heures de retard. Tu sais, un peu comme pour cette mission à Caracas.

_Ha non, tu ne vas pas encore remettre ça sur la table ! s'exclama le géant blond avec une moue boudeuse. Y a prescription, s'insurgea t-il en terminant son quatrième pancake.

 

            Butch se tenait un peu en retrait, assis à côté de V, et étudiait avec amusement la dynamique de ce petit groupe. Il sautait aux yeux que ces mecs-là en avaient vu de belles ensemble. Le flic avait tout de suite apprécié Rhage. Quand V l'avait présenté à ses amis, le blond l'avait jaugé un bon moment de ses yeux céruléens, l'air impénétrable, et lui avait tendu une main ferme que Butch avait saisie vigoureusement et serrée sans ciller, décidé à montrer qu'il n'était pas intimidé par la carrure de taureau du mec. Puis, d'un coup, le colosse s'était détendu. Il venait visiblement de décider que le flic était OK.

            L'autre témoin était nettement plus inquiétant. Bien moins large que Rhage, il était cependant pourvu d'une musculature nerveuse et chacun de ses mouvements était précis au millimètre. Mais le plus notable était son visage, entièrement barré d'une large balafre sans doute recousue à vif avec du matériel de fortune. Pas beau à voir... V l'avait présenté comme Z, et le mec s'était contenté de hocher la tête en direction de Butch, sans décrocher un mot, le fixant à son tour de ses prunelles d'obsidienne. L'Irlandais avait rendu le signe de tête et personne n'avait cherché à en savoir plus sur sa présence. V avait dit qu'il était avec lui et ça avait eu l'air de leur suffire.

 

            La cérémonie s'était déroulée au pied d'un des néons du musée, un gigantesque dragon multicolore. Simple et sans chichis. Le fonctionnaire qui avait officié avait semblé très intimidé de prime abord en voyant débarquer ce bataillon de brutes épaisses. Mais il s'était assez vite rassuré en apprenant qu'ils étaient soldats. Le brave homme leur avait même offert les photos car son propre fils combattait en Afghanistan.

            Une fois les remerciements et les félicitations d'usage dûment exprimés, le petit groupe s'était réfugié dans la salle du fast-food qui bordait la route pour partager un verre. Ils formaient un drôle de tableau, tous ces colosses assis sur des banquettes bien trop petites pour leurs carrures, entourant de leur aura protectrice une petite brune. Au milieu de leurs larges statures, la jeune femme semblait presque frêle. Pourtant elle n'était pas le moins du monde intimidée par les «collègues» de son mari. Elle avait du cran et elle semblait en avoir vu d'autres. Rhage s'était trouvé une compagne à sa mesure.

 

            Butch, quant à lui, demeurait un peu en retrait, la main droite entourant son verre de Lag. Baignant toujours dans les brumes vaporeuses de l'alcool, il profitait de ce moment de calme et observait en silence le petit groupe. V y avait sa place, même s'il était bien plus réservé, moins ouvert, que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Les trois hommes semblaient avoir toute confiance les uns en les autres. Pourtant, le flic ne manqua pas la retenue de son compagnon. Et il se sentit stupidement heureux que V n'ait montré cette facette qu'à lui. Impulsivement, il posa sa main restée sous la table sur la cuisse de V, avide de contact.

            Le mec ne cilla pas, mais se ré-adossa plus confortablement en laissant la main de Butch là où elle était. Le flic ne voulait surtout pas embarrasser V devant ses compagnons d'arme, ne sachant pas du tout comment les mecs réagiraient. _Don't ask, don't tell,_ comme ils disaient chez eux.

Cette inquiétude ne sembla pas du tout traverser l'esprit de V qui, une fois calé au fond de la banquette, entoura de son bras les épaules de Butch. Le flic étouffa un hoquet de surprise et...

_Oh et puis à quoi bon ?_

L'alcool aidant, il se détendit et lança un regard de défi à la cantonade. Oui, il venait de débarquer de nulle part comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Oui, V l'avait seulement présenté comme « Butch ». Oui, V lui plaisait. Oui, il était bien un mec. Non, il n'avait pas honte. Et, oui, il comptait bien lui sauter dessus dès qu'ils seraient à nouveau seuls... Est-ce que ça posait un problème à ces messieurs ?

 

            V gloussa en voyant le flic se dresser d'un coup sur ses ergots, mettant silencieusement au défi quiconque voudrait faire un commentaire inapproprié. Il n'en avait rien à carrer que Rhage fasse trente centimètres de plus que lui, en hauteur comme en largeur. Ou que Z soit capable de le dépecer en le gardant en vie le plus longtemps possible. Le flic était une vraie tête brûlée, qui ne reculait devant rien une fois sa décision prise. C'est bien pour ça qu'il l'avait épousé non ? Bon, ça c'était peut-être encore un peu prématuré de l'annoncer par contre... Surtout vu la tête de carpe sortie de l'eau qu'arborait Rhage. Z masquait un peu mieux son étonnement, mais de justesse.

            Les préférences éclectiques de V n'étaient pas un secret pour ses amis les plus proches, mais il n'en faisait pas pour autant étalage. Ça n'était juste pas son genre de présenter ses conquêtes, encore moins de s'afficher ainsi. En fait, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il ne parvenait même pas à s'imaginer avec qui que ce soit d'autre dans cette situation. Mais, présentement, il s'en foutait. Il était avec Butch et le reste n'avait aucune importance.

 

            _Bah si j'avais pensé vivre assez vieux pour voir ça, murmura Rhage une fois sa mâchoire revenue dans sa position d'origine.

_Voir quoi, Hollywood ? le défia V, avec un sourire carnassier.

_Bah... heu... Je sais pas...Toi... Lui... Enfin toi et quelqu'un... Lui et toi... Vous deux, quoi ! bafouilla Rhage en désignant Butch de sa large paluche tandis que Mary gloussait en regardant son époux marcher sur des œufs.

            Après tout, ça n'était pas tous les jours que V se ramenait accompagné et leur présentait son... Son quoi d'ailleurs ? Rien n'était plus compliqué que de savoir la place exacte qu'occupaient les gens dans la vie du barbu. Il était évident que le mec au nez pété qui le défiait toujours de ses yeux noisette n'était pas juste là pour la décoration. Alors quoi ? Force était de conclure qu'ils se trouvaient sans doute en présence du mec de leur Commandant et ami.

_Très éloquent, vraiment, se moqua V, le bras toujours négligemment posé sur les épaules de son compagnon.

_Oh ça va, hein ! Je suis un peu pris au dépourvu là, figure-toi. Et tu pourrais dire quelque chose, toi ! accusa Hollywood en se tournant vers Z.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? ronchonna celui-ci de sa voix caverneuse. Ce sont des grands garçons, ils ne m'ont pas attendu pour leur tricoter des écharpes assorties.

_Bon, je ne me sens pas aidé, là. Mary ?

_Tu t'es enfoncé tout seul, mon chéri...

_C'est comme ça que tu traites ton mari convalescent, femme ? C'est bien ma veine...

_Tu n'es pas si convalescent que ça pour raconter n'importe quoi, le sermonna-t-elle.

_Épouse indigne...

 

            Tous éclatèrent de rire devant l'air faussement ronchon et un peu penaud de Rhage. Même Butch qui s'était notablement détendu. Il se laissa aller à apprécier la chaleur du bras de V posé sur ses épaules et reprit une gorgée de Lag. Les deux soldats semblaient beaucoup plus étonnés de voir le barbu se ramener accompagné que ce que ledit compagnon soit un mec. L'Irlandais les appréciait de plus en plus.

_Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, jeunes gens, les interpella Mary. Mais ce que mon cher époux ne vous dit pas, c'est que le médecin ne lui a pas encore donné congé. Il avait juste une permission de sortie, le temps de la cérémonie...

_Je me sens très bien, grogna le géant blond.

_Et, poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de l'interruption, qu'il devrait déjà être rentré à l'hôpital depuis deux heures pour son injection et être en train de se reposer.

_Génial la nuit de noce, pesta-t-il en lançant un regard de chiot suppliant en direction de sa femme.

            Les trois autres hommes étouffèrent un petit rire, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la compassion.

_Si tu es sage, tu auras droit à une histoire avant de te coucher, ironisa Mary en tapotant le haut du crâne de son géant de mari sous l'œil scandalisé de la serveuse. Allez, en route, soldat...

 

            Le visage de Rhage s'affaissa un peu alors qu'il se dressait sur ses pieds. Puis un éclair malicieux traversa ses yeux bleus redevenus rieurs. Une fois Mary levée, il n'attendit même pas qu'elle puisse se retourner et la souleva dans ses bras comme s'il elle ne pesait rien. La jeune femme poussa un petit cri aigu qui fit tourner quelques têtes. Ses pieds battirent l'air et elle tenta de raisonner son époux.

_Rhage, pose-moi immédiatement !

_Bien sûr, ma chérie, concéda-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant. Dès qu'on sera arrivés.

_Rhage, lâche-moi ! Tu vas rouvrir ta blessure, espèce d'idiot, l'avertit la jeune femme en se débattant dans ses bras, martelant de ses poings fermés le torse dur.

            Autant essayer d'ébranler un roc.

_Allons, j'en ai vu d'autres. Les gars, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée... termina Rhage, traversant la salle avec son précieux fardeau sous les vivas des quelques noctambules attablés ça et là.

            La porte qui se referma derrière eux étouffa les protestations de la jeune femme.

 

            Les trois hommes regardèrent Rhage traverser le parking jusqu'à récupérer sa GTO stationnée là. Il y déposa son précieux fardeau avec précaution, comme si la jeune femme était faite de porcelaine. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille et fustigeait de nouveau son époux, un doigt planté dans sa poitrine. Hollywood devait arborer cet air faussement penaud, faisant acte de contrition apparente tout en étant très fier de sa connerie.

            Quand la jeune femme eut fini son sermon, prenant conscience de son inutilité patente, Rhage lui caressa la joue avant de lui ouvrir la portière pour la faire monter. Il la referma doucement et fit le tour de la voiture pour s'installer au volant. Le vrombissement du puissant moteur leur parvint jusqu'à l'intérieur quand la GTO s'élança sur l'asphalte aussi souplement qu'un lynx.

_Non mais quel abruti ce Rhage ! s'esclaffa V qui avait suivi la scène avec un haussement de sourcil amusé.

            Une fois les jeunes mariés hors de vue, Z termina sa bière sans bruit et se leva à son tour.

_Je vais vous laisser aussi. Bella et Nalla m'attendent, expliqua-t-il de sa voix rauque.

_Pas de soucis, vieux. Donne leur le bonjour, répondit aimablement V tandis que Butch saluait le balafré d'un signe de tête.

 

            Il quitta le restaurant de sa démarche fluide. Les quelques clients qui avaient salué le départ de Rhage sous les hourras attendirent prudemment que l'inquiétant personnage ait passé la porte pour se retourner et l'observer. La silhouette sombre se fondit bien vite dans la nuit.

            À la table, ne restaient plus que V et Butch. Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence un bon moment, sirotant leurs verres à petites lampées.

_Ils sont très sympa, commenta Butch en se raclant la gorge. Le genre de mecs sur qui on peut compter...

_Ouais, on a vécu pas mal de choses ensemble. Z n'est pas un grand causant, mais il est d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. Doublé d'un pro de la reconnaissance. Il pourrait retirer les bigoudis de la Première Dame sans alerter, ni elle, ni ses gardes du corps. Rhage est très bon aussi dans sa partie. Il est juste un peu plus... spectaculaire... dans sa manière de faire.

_Je m'en serais pas douté, tiens, ironisa Butch.

_C'est un emmerdeur fini doté d'un humour franchement moisi, ce qui n'arrange rien, mais personne ne manie le lance-rocket et le C4 comme lui !

_Ah ouais, lui c'est le subtil, s'esclaffa le flic. Remarque, il le porte sur lui. Et toi ?

_Quoi, moi ?

_Ta spécialité ? Je sais que vous devez être polyvalents mais tu dois bien avoir une préférence ?

_Je me débrouille avec tout ce qui ressemble à un ordinateur, répondit V, avec cette tranquille assurance qui laissait penser à Butch que la NSA n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

_Renseignement alors, hum ? Oui, ça colle plutôt bien.

_Et toi, Inspecteur ? Qu'est-ce que tu préfères dans ton boulot ? le questionna V qui s'était un peu écarté pour pouvoir l'observer avec attention.

_Il paraît que je suis pas trop mauvais pour faire bouffer leurs dents aux méchants, répondit Butch en faisant craquer les jointures de ses grandes paluches.

            V s'esclaffa, avant de reprendre, plus sérieux :

_Sans doute. Mais tu ne me feras pas croire que jouer les gros bras t'amuse tant que ça.

_Non, mais ça détend quand je dois relâcher un salopard pour vice de procédure, gronda le flic.

_Ouais, mais c'est comme ça qu'on finit en congé forcé, Cop.

_À vrai dire, si c'était à refaire, je le referais, répondit le flic, soudain sérieux. D'une, parce que cette pauvre merde ne l'avait pas volé. Et aussi, parce que je ne t'aurais pas rencontré sans ça, conclut Butch en rivant son regard à celui de V.

 

            L'espace d'un instant, le barbu fixa son compagnon intensément avant de répondre d'une voix un peu hachée :

_C'est le moment où on se trouve une chambre d'hôtel, Cop. Sinon tu seras obligé d'expliquer à tes collègues des mœurs pourquoi tu es en garde à vue pour attentat à la pudeur.

            Butch rendit son regard à V en déglutissant péniblement. Un sourire salace remplaça rapidement son expression interloquée. _Ha, il voulait la jouer comme ça..._

_Garde à vue ou garde à vous ? interrogea-t-il alors, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi sérieux que possible..

_Je préfère la seconde option, mais ce n'est que mon avis de soldat, répondit le barbu en rentrant dans son jeu. Mais, peut-être que le flic voit les choses différemment...

_Les deux me vont, mais pour la garde à vue, ça dépendra de quel côté des menottes je suis, susurra le flic en se penchant à l'oreille de V.

            Le mec lui décocha un regard proprement incendiaire avant de lancer son avertissement :

_Il va vraiment falloir qu'on se trouve une piaule là, Cop.

_Ouais, ça me paraît une bonne idée. On va quand même pas passer notre nuit de noce dans un resto, gloussa le flic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est tout pour cette fois. Pous vous faire baver, je vous dirais que le chapitre de la semaine prochaine est biennnnnn plus long et entièrement consacré à la nuit de noces. Qui dit que vous aurez patienté en vain ??? 
> 
> Je vous donne rendez-vous mardi sur le seuil de leur suite nuptiale !!!!!
> 
> Bisous à tous


	7. Hôtel Lagoon Side, devant la porte d’une suite, 4 août, une demie heure plus tard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tout le monde,
> 
> je ne suis pas à la bourre aujourd'hui \o/  
> Bon, y avait moins à retravailler sur cette scène. Allez savoir pourquoi, peut-être qu'elle m'inspirait plus :sifflote:
> 
> AVERTISSEMENT (décidément qu'est-ce que j'averti en ce moment ! c'est l'effet "on arrive à la fin des histoires") : Scène de lemon totalement et perversement explicite ! Si ça vous ennuie, sautez d'un chapitre et revenez dans une semaine pour le lendemain de la nuit de noce... Sinon, j'espère que vous baverez autant en lisant que j'ai bavé en écrivant ;)
> 
> Allez, je vous laisse lire en paix, vous avez été assez patient(e)s comme ça :p J'irais papoter à la fin !

                        Hôtel Lagoon Side, devant la porte d’une suite, 4 août, une demie heure plus tard.

V avait un mal fou à insérer la carte magnétique de sa chambre d'hôtel dans le lecteur prévu à cet effet. Derrière lui, Butch essayait d'étouffer son rire tandis que le soldat se débattait avec l'engin du diable.

_Bordel, je vais enfoncer cette putain de porte, ça ira plus vite, gronda V. Ou peut-être pirater cette foutue serrure.

_Tu veux que je t'aide ? proposa langoureusement Butch en se collant impudiquement au dos musclé de V.

            Le soldat émit un grondement rauque, presque un feulement, quand le flic commença à lui grignoter la nuque, ne s'arrêtant que pour lui susurrer tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire à l'oreille. Rien qui ne l'aide vraiment à garder sa concentration. Si Butch continuait comme ça, V allait craquer et le prendre là, contre cette porte, dans un couloir, à la vue et au su de tous.

_Butch, tenta-t-il de l'avertir, la voix basse et rauque.

            Le flic ne répondit pas et se contenta d'enfoncer sans trop de douceur ses dents à la frontière du T-Shirt de V, là où l'épaule et le cou se rejoignaient. Il se retira sans tarder, comme honteux de son geste, et traça du bout de la langue les petites marques qui apparaissaient déjà sur la peau dorée.

            V gémit et se raccrocha à la poignée de porte jusqu'à faire pâlir ses jointures. Butch eut un petit rire, visiblement satisfait de son effet.

 

            _Trop, c'était trop_. Sans laisser à l'Irlandais le temps de réagir, V lui attrapa les avants-bras pour le faire passer devant lui et le plaqua face contre la porte. D'un habile mouvement, il saisit les poignets du flic d'une main et les lui maintint au dessus de la tête, se collant à son tour contre son dos. D'une pression du bassin contre ses reins, il lui fit sentir la puissance de son érection.

_Alors, qui a besoin d'aide maintenant, Cop ? susurra le soldat en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

            Le flic grogna en ruant mais V avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher. Le barbu se sentait d'humeur joueuse, comme le serait un félin avec une proie particulièrement tentante. Du bout de sa botte, il désigna la carte électronique tombée aux pieds de Butch.

_Le pass est par terre, Cop. Quel dommage... Je n'ai plus aucune envie de le ramasser ou de m'escrimer sur cette putain de porte. Tu vois, il va falloir que tu t'en charges toi-même. Et si tu n'y arrives pas... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir me retenir. Mais il se pourrait bien que je te baise ici et maintenant, susurra-t-il directement dans l'oreille du flic. Ce serait tellement embarrassant de se faire surprendre le futal sur les chevilles. Vraiment pas digne d'un représentant de l'ordre.

 

            La voix de V dégoulinait de lubricité et Butch, à son corps défendant, se trouva excité comme rarement par la scène que décrivait le soldat. Il ne cherchait plus à se libérer, aussi V se contenta-t-il d'une main pour tenir les poignets du flic tandis que l'autre courrait sur le dos musclé. Il passa sa paume dans le creux formé par les deux omoplates et la laissa descendre doucement.

            Dans le silence du couloir, on n'entendait plus que leurs respirations lourdes et le crissement du tissu froissé. La main de V poursuivit sa descente jusqu'aux reins de Butch et y trouva la lisière de son T-Shirt. Il se faufila directement contre la peau brûlante et le flic gémit de plus belle. V se pencha alors à son oreille.

_Allons, Cop, tu ne pourras jamais ramasser cette carte si tu ne te penches pas, chuchota le barbu d'une voix diabolique, son bouc chatouillant doucement le cou de Butch.

 

            D'une habile pression de sa main sur les reins du flic, il incita le mec à se reculer un peu, sans pour autant s'écarter lui-même, logeant plus profondément sa queue rigide entre les fesses de l'Irlandais. V fit basculer le poids de son corps vers l'avant et incita le flic à ployer le buste. Ce dernier s'exécuta après un petit moment d'hésitation. Se faisant, il sentit que V commençait à se frotter doucement entre les deux globes fermes. Butch manqua une respiration.

_V, siffla-t-il.

_Un petit effort, Cop. Tu n'as plus qu'à tendre la main pour récupérer cette fichue carte, l'encouragea le barbu sans cesser son petit manège.

            Sans plus réfléchir, comme privé de toute volonté par la voix de V, Butch obéit et se pencha un peu plus pour que sa main gauche, temporairement libérée, puisse atteindre le pass. Au moment où il s'en saisissait, la paume de V, qui avait glissé de ses reins jusqu'à sa hanche, doucement, sans se presser, atteint son ventre noué. De la tranche de sa main, V frôla délibérément la boucle de ceinture du flic avant de remonter sur ses abdos fermes.

 

            Butch crut prendre feu dans son jean. Sa queue était aussi palpitante que douloureuse, rigide et turgescente, et il aurait pu supplier pour que V la libère de sa prison de denim.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cop ? le tortura un peu plus ce dernier. Pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas la porte maintenant que tu as la carte ? Ou peut-être que, finalement, tu préfères avoir un public ? questionna-t-il.

            L'idée envoya un frisson dans l'échine du flic, un frisson de panique et de désir mêlé. La tentation de l'interdit. V l'incitait à franchir toutes ses limites. Il sentait la queue du mec pulser contre son cul et, Dieu lui pardonne, il crevait d'envie de savoir jusqu'où V pousserait son petit numéro de domination. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un tel jeu puisse autant l'exciter mais, après tout, il n'aurait jamais pensé non plus être sur le point de supplier un mec de le baiser.

_V, laisse-moi ouvrir cette foutue porte et on fera tout ce que tu voudras, parvint à haleter Butch.

_Parce que je t'en empêche peut-être là ?

_Tu m'aides pas en tout cas, grogna le flic...

_Parce que tu crois que tu faisais tout pour me faciliter la tâche, toi ? murmura V en se penchant derechef.

 

            Butch déglutit péniblement. Il n'y avait aucune merci à attendre de V. Pas que ça l'étonne vraiment, mais il allait devoir se débrouiller pour ouvrir cette putain de porte dans cette position, les hanches de V collées à ses reins, et sa main droite se rapprochant de nouveau dangereusement de sa ceinture. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, le soldat ne s'arrêta pas à cette frontière et s'insinua doucement entre le tissu et la peau satinée.

_Oh putain, glapit Butch, en se redressant d'un coup.

            Ignorant la barrière de tissu de son boxer, la main inquisitrice venait de se poser pile sur sa queue, envoyant une décharge électrique dans tout le corps du flic. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de jouir sur le champ. Son sexe palpita dangereusement dans la main de V et Butch dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. Les doigts du soldat se refermèrent sur le membre brûlant tandis que le pouce calleux se posait sur le gland humide pour le caresser par dessus ses sous-vêtements. Une fois encore, Butch aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour sentir les cajoleries de V sans entrave.

_Je ne te vois pas beaucoup essayer d'ouvrir cette porte, Cop, lui susurra le soldat au creux de l'oreille, sans interrompre ses affolants attouchements.

 

            L'urgence de la situation saisit Butch lorsqu'au travers d'une brume de désir et d'alcool, il entendit remuer dans la chambre d'à-côté. Visiblement quelqu'un y était réveillé, et ce quelqu'un finirait par se demander ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Si ce n'était déjà fait...

            Tâchant de se concentrer du mieux qu'il pouvait, le flic raffermit sa prise sur le pass et s'ingénia à viser le lecteur.

            Au premier essai, il ripa et la diode clignota, aussi rouge qu'un feu de détresse. On bougeait toujours dans la chambre voisine. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Butch se souvint alors qu'on était censé passer ces bidules plutôt lentement devant les capteurs. Il essaya de mettre cette technique à exécution, mais la main de V qui s'agitait de plus en plus rapidement sur sa queue le détournait régulièrement de son idée. Il jura vertement quand les dents de V se plantèrent dans la chair de son cou.

 

            Il entamait sa cinquième tentative en gémissant lorsqu'il entendit tourner la poignée de porte de la chambre attenante. V, qui l'avait entendue aussi, ne s'écarta pas pour autant du corps de Butch et pressa sa queue plus fort, presque jusqu'à la douleur. Juste au moment où le battant voisin bougeait, les deux hommes entendirent un déclic et la porte de la chambre de V s'ouvrit finalement devant eux, les faisant basculer.

            Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et manquèrent de s'écrouler par terre. Dans la confusion, V avait lâché Butch et le flic alla s'échouer sur le fauteuil le plus proche, plus mort que vif, partagé entre son désir inassouvi et son envie d'étrangler le barbu. Ce dernier, resté debout à côté, était plié en deux, secoué par un grand rire qui traversait son corps, tel des spasmes. Butch le contempla un moment, toujours indécis, et éclata de rire à son tour en se relevant.

            Sans se presser, il s'approcha de V qui releva la tête. Un instant, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et le rire mourut presque aussitôt sur leurs lèvres. Ils se contemplèrent sans se toucher, retardant le moment de céder au désir qui n'avait pas cessé de bouillonner sous leurs peaux.

 

            V leva la main dans la direction du flic mais Butch recula brutalement, se mettant hors de portée. Le soldat haussa un sourcil en laissant retomber son bras. Un lent sourire, un peu sadique, se peignit sur les lèvres du flic. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné. Il n'était pas dit qu'il laisserait la main à V sans une petite contrepartie.

            À deux pas du barbu, le flic s'agenouilla, intiment silencieusement à l'autre mec de ne pas bouger. Sans lâcher des yeux le regard de diamant, Butch commença à enlever ses chaussures, l'une après l'autre, puis ses chaussettes, avec une lenteur savamment étudiée. Il balança le tout loin de lui, sans se préoccuper du lieu d'atterrissage. Puis il se remit sur ses pieds, toujours face à V, toujours hors d'atteinte, et fixa le tatoué avec défi. Comme V n'avait pas l'air de percuter, Butch désigna ses bottes du menton avant d'ordonner d'une voix rauque :

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? _Strip, soldier._

 

            V lui rendit son regard de défi en haussant un sourcil, peu habitué à recevoir des ordres, encore moins à y obéir. Mais, bordel, voir Butch prendre les devants pour le séduire, c'était plus qu'il aurait osé demander. Ça valait bien un peu de discipline, non ?

            Complaisamment, V se pencha et défit les lanières de cuir, avant de se relever. En équilibre sur une jambe, il tira sur une botte et la balança d'un geste désinvolte, avant de renouveler l'opération pour l'autre pied. Un bruit sourd résonna dans le silence de la pièce quand les lourdes chaussures s'écrasèrent au sol. Butch eut un sourire satisfait quand V le regarda de nouveau, l'air de dire «Et maintenant, quoi ? ».

            Le flic fit un pas en avant et se figea, prêt à reculer de nouveau si le soldat esquissait le moindre mouvement pour le toucher. Tous deux savaient que V n'aurait eu aucun mal à soumettre Butch en quelques instants s'il l'avait voulu. Mais le tatoué avait compris les règles du jeu et ne comptait pas les enfreindre. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et s'accouda au mur tout en déshabillant Butch du regard.

 

            Le flic attrapa doucement la partie basse de son T-Shirt et commença à le remonter lentement sans lâcher V des yeux. Le vêtement dénuda d'abord son ventre, laissant apparaître une bande de peau blanche et crémeuse. À un rythme lent mais régulier, le tissu dévoilait toujours plus. Le nombril du mec, rond et creusé, apparut. V eut instantanément envie d'y enfouir la langue. Mais il savait que le flic ne tolérerait aucune interruption. Son regard s'était fait incendiaire. L'Irlandais semblait bien conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son compagnon. Le petit jeu de dupe auquel se livrait V, avec son air d'indifférence, ne le trompait pas et Butch continuait de le fixer, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. À en juger par la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de cuir, le mec aimait ce qu'il voyait. Beaucoup.

            Le tissu noir remonta encore, dévoilant des abdominaux bien dessinés, exactement ce que V avait imaginé en les parcourant de sa paume dans le couloir. Butch eut l'air de saisir cette pensée au vol, car il commença à passer sa main libre sur les muscles fermes. Doigts écartés, il laissait sa paume glisser sur sa peau en imaginant que c'était celle de V. Le flic ferma brièvement les yeux au souvenir de ce contact. Un petit gémissement lui échappa. V n'était pas la seule victime de ce petit jeu de torture.

 

            Le flic rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'un sourire prédateur s'était formé sur les lèvres pâles du soldat toujours accoudé au mur. Butch se reprit et continua de remonter son T-Shirt. Croisant les bras, il commença à le faire passer au dessus de sa tête, dévoilant des pectoraux saillants sur lesquels se découpaient deux auréoles sombres.

            Un instant, le vêtement passa devant les yeux de Butch, rompant le contact. V en profita pour apprécier la vision de ce torse ferme, aux lignes tendues par l'extension du flic. Les larges épaules étaient en mouvement et les muscles durs roulaient sous sa peau. Le flic leva haut les bras au dessus de sa tête, se défaisant définitivement du vêtement. Négligemment, il le balança avant de laisser retomber doucement ses bras. Leurs regards se retrouvèrent.

 

            Sans attendre que Butch lui en fasse la demande, V s'écarta du mur d'un petit coup d'épaule et se contenta de faire rouler ses épaules et ses bras vers l'arrière pour laisser sa lourde veste de cuir choir au sol. Le vêtement forma une flaque noire aux pieds du soldat. V s'accouda derechef au mur, sans faire mine de toucher à son T-Shirt, toujours parfaitement en place sur le torse large.           

            Butch haussa un sourcil.

_Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, V ?

_Non, Cop. Je peux t'assurer qu'il nous reste exactement le même nombre de vêtements, ironisa le concerné en portant lentement la main à sa braguette pour en ouvrir le premier bouton.

            Butch quitta les yeux de diamant pour poser son regard là où V l'avait irrémédiablement attiré. Le bouton ouvert ne révélait qu'un peu plus de peau dorée. Butch comprit que le mec ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. Il déglutit péniblement avant de se racler la gorge.

_Ok, je veux bien te l'accorder. Pour cette fois, ajouta-t-il, la voix rauque.

 

            Le sourire moqueur de V s'agrandit un peu plus, mais ses yeux de diamant luisaient toujours de convoitise en parcourant le corps à demi-nu de Butch. Se reprenant, le flic franchit le dernier pas qui le séparait de V. Désormais, il était presque collé au mec. Entre eux, on aurait tout juste pu glisser un magazine en papier glacé. V sentait la chaleur du flic irradier de sa peau, même à travers le tissu de son T-Shirt.

            Butch accrocha de nouveau son regard, et porta les mains à sa taille. V ne baissa pas les yeux mais l'entendit déboucler son ceinturon. Le petit claquement métallique manqua de ruiner son contrôle. Puis, il écouta Butch défaire les boutons de sa braguette, un par un. Son sexe, libéré du carcan de tissu rêche, se dressa entre eux, encore protégé par le tissu de son boxer.

            Comblant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore, le flic vint coller son érection au bas-ventre de V qui abandonna d'un coup son expression de feinte indifférence.

 

            Le soldat sentit les mains de Butch s'accrocher au bas de son T-Shirt et le flic commença à le lui remonter, bien moins lentement qu'il ne l'avait fait pour le sien, mais en prenant tout de même son temps. Il en profitait pour frôler la peau glabre du torse de V, par petites touches, comme par inadvertance. Quand il frôla un téton érigé, le soldat sentit un long frisson le parcourir.

            Il était loin d'être un adolescent rougissant et il aurait été bien incapable de dénombrer ses expériences. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été aussi excité avec si peu de stimulation. Le flic jouait avec ses nerfs et, contre toute attente, V n'était que trop heureux de le laisser faire. Lui qui ne prenait généralement son pied qu'en dominant ses partenaires, se retrouvait à bander comme un malade pour un mec qui lui rendait ses tortures au centuple.

 

            Butch se sentait incroyablement puissant. V était sur la corde raide, il le sentait. Et le flic était seul responsable de cet état. Il était capable de faire trembler d'impatience et de désir ce colosse aux yeux de glace. Quand V leva docilement les bras pour que Butch puisse lui enlever son T-Shirt, le flic se sentit l'homme le plus puissant du monde. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle chance.

            Cela dit, il lui était très difficile de résister à son envie de caresser la peau dorée, de découvrir les courbes et les méplats de ce corps puissant. L'Irlandais envoya le T-Shirt de V rejoindre le sien, quelque part dans la pièce, et posa ses mains sur les hanches du tatoué. Les os iliaques se découpèrent sous la peau souple et Butch y riva ses mains. Il hésitait entre explorer le torse large de ses paumes ouvertes et s'aventurer plus bas, histoire de voir comment V réagirait s'il commençait à jouer avec les passants de son pantalon de cuir.

 

            Cette idée l'amusa, alors il commença à faire glisser ses doigts par là, prenant le temps d'effleurer les courbes fermes qui s'offraient à lui. Quand il atteignit la lisière du pantalon, le flic marqua un temps d'arrêt. N'y tenant plus, V décida qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à ce petit jeu. D'un coup, il attira Butch dans ses bras pour lui donner un baiser ravageur.

            Incapable de résister à la tentation, le flic se laissa faire en s'accrochant de plus belle au pantalon du mec. Attrapant d'une main la courte chevelure brune de Butch, V lâcha ses lèvres et l'obligea à pencher la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge à ses attentions. De l'autre main, il empauma son cul ferme et le força à se coller un peu plus contre lui.

            À présent, il n'était même plus concevable de glisser une feuille de papier entre leurs deux corps.

 

            V posa ses lèvres sur la gorge de Butch, juste à l'endroit où une veine palpitait follement. De ses dents, il grignota la peau de l'Irlandais, tiède et salée de la mince pellicule de sueur qui s'y était formée depuis le début de leur petit jeu. V se reput du goût de son flic, riche et camphré, comme lui. Tirant plus fort sur les courtes mèches brunes, il exposa la pomme d'Adam et la regarda un instant monter et descendre avant de passer sa langue sur la peau plus rugueuse à cet endroit.

            Le flic gémissait sans interruption, perdu dans les sensations que faisaient naître les caresses expertes de V. Que ce soit celles de sa bouche ou celles de sa main qui explorait méthodiquement les courbes de ses fesses.

 

            D'une pression légère mais ferme, V incita Butch à reculer doucement, sans jamais le lâcher. Un pas après l'autre, comme un animal à deux têtes, le couple traversa la pièce sans cesser de se caresser ou de s'embrasser. Butch s'était raccroché aux épaules puissantes de V pour ne pas basculer. Puis le flic sentit que l'arrière de ses genoux butait contre quelque chose de large et ferme. Ils avaient atteint le bord du lit, exactement là où V avait souhaité guider sa proie.

            Le souffle court, Butch mordilla la lèvre inférieure de V avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur les couvertures moelleuses. Celles-ci semblèrent glaciales tant sa peau était brûlante. Il se redressa sur les coudes et resta ainsi, allongé sur le dos, à contempler V qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

            Le mec eut un sourire digne d'un démon de la luxure avant de se pencher sur le flic pour lui retirer jean et boxer d'un seul mouvement vif. Butch n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir. Il se sentait désormais très exposé, allongé nu sous le regard brûlant de V. Pourtant, il ne chercha pas à se dérober à sa vue.

 

            Le soldat ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'appesantir sur son léger malaise. Telle une panthère noire, V s'était penché sur le corps offert et avait commencé à grimper à le rejoindre sur le lit. Il avançait au dessus de Butch, souple et félin, se repaissant de la vue qui lui était offerte. Une fois ses yeux au niveau de ceux du flic, il se laissa descendre doucement, recouvrant la large stature du flic de la sienne. Contre son ventre, il sentit palpiter l'érection de Butch et le flic grogna à ce contact.

            Malgré l'excitation visible de ce dernier, V hésitait encore à se jeter sur lui aussi voracement que le lui réclamaient ses sens. Après tout, c'était la première fois du flic avec un mec et il redoutait de voir Butch se barrer en courant s'il mesurait toutes les implications de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. D'ailleurs, cela aurait sûrement été le cas si le flic avait été moins alcoolisé. V eut une pointe de remord. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas en train de profiter lâchement de la situation ?

 

            En même temps, il était un peu tard pour s'inquiéter de ça étant donné que le flic, frustré par la soudaine immobilité de son amant, avait glissé une de ses mains entre eux pour aller l'insinuer dans la braguette déjà ouverte de V. Le soldat grogna lorsque des doigts épais s'enroulèrent autour de sa queue pour l'extraire du pantalon de cuir. Butch gronda sa satisfaction avant qu'un éclair de contrariété passe dans ses yeux noisette.

_Je te trouve encore vachement trop habillé là, expliqua le flic en suspendant ses mouvements, sans pour autant retirer sa main.

_Ha ouais ? grogna V en serrant les dents pour retenir un juron de frustration.

_Je crois que tu ferais mieux de tout enlever, lui susurra le flic à l'oreille.

            V entendit le sourire sadique du flic dans sa voix plus qu'il ne le vit. Le barbu grogna et chercha à exacerber le contact mais Butch l'agrippait fermement. En soupirant, V céda et se contorsionna comme il put pour enlever le vêtement incriminé. Ce faisant, il dut s'appuyer de tout son poids sur le flic qui gémit.

_Un souci, Cop ? sourit V qui en profita pour se frotter contre Butch.

_Je crois que je sais ce que ressent une tranche de bacon dans un hamburger maintenant, ironisa le flic, un peu à bout de souffle.

 

            V lui sourit, amusé, avant d'en terminer avec son vêtement. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant complètement nus, peau contre peau. Butch sourit et reprit ses caresses sur le sexe de V avec une lenteur diabolique, utilisant son poignet pour tourner autour de la tige dure. Le barbu aurait voulu hurler à Butch d'accélérer un peu mais vu l'humeur du mec, il était presque certain d'obtenir l'effet inverse.

            Alors il lui attrapa le poignet, lui arrachant sa queue au passage, et le lui plaqua au dessus de la tête. Le flic protesta et chercha à se dégager avec sa main restée libre, mais V ne lui laissa aucune chance et l'Irlandais se trouva dûment immobilisé.

_V, lâche-moi, espèce d'enfoiré, fulmina Butch.

_Certainement pas... Tu es bien trop dangereux pour mon calme, Cop. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'user et d'abuser de toi de toutes les manières possibles avant de rendre les armes. Même si je dois te menotter au plumard pour ça...

_Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, le défia l'Irlandais dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

_C'est pour ça que je préfère tenter une autre approche, Cop. Que dis-tu de ça ?

            Tout en parlant à l'oreille du flic, V avait commencé à onduler souplement sur Butch, frottant son bas ventre brûlant contre celui du flic, leurs deux corps tendus se cherchant, s'épousant. Quand la queue de V se colla contre la sienne, Butch cessa immédiatement de se débattre et laissa le plaisir monter de nouveau en lui. De lui-même, il ne tarda pas à remuer ses hanches sur le drap de soie pour aller à la rencontre de V, réclamant toujours plus.

 

            V sourit pour lui-même. Oui, c'était bien là la meilleure manière de dompter son flic. Par le plaisir. Alors autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, n'est-ce pas ? Pressentant que Butch ne chercherait plus à se libérer, V relâcha doucement sa prise sur les poignets du mec. Le flic ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte et laissa de lui-même ses bras là où ils étaient, au dessus de sa tête. Satisfait, V commença à se laisser glisser le long du corps de l'Irlandais, faisant courir ses mains et sa langue partout où l'envie lui prenait de s'arrêter.

            Sous lui, Butch se tordait en gémissant une flopée de mots incohérents entrecoupés de jurons. Le nom de V revenait souvent dans cette litanie presque ininterrompue. L'intéressé sourit contre la peau tiède qui filait sous ses lèvres. Descendu sur le torse de Butch, il trouva un téton dur autour duquel il enroula sa langue avant de le mordiller délicatement du bout des dents. Le flic rua sous lui et s'agrippa des deux mains aux courts cheveux noirs. Il ne cherchait pas à écarter V, seulement à se raccrocher à lui pendant que tout son univers basculait.

 

            Le soldat poursuivit son exploration, traçant de la main les contours durs des pectoraux puis des abdominaux, laissant sa bouche prendre le relais pour suçoter, lécher et grignoter les endroits les plus sensibles. Lui qui avait toujours fui les contacts prolongés comme la peste, expérimentait désormais le corps de Butch dans ses moindres détails.

_Putain, Cop, t'as pas idée de tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire.

_J'ai bien... ha... deux trois images qui me... hummm... viennent, mais c'est bien mieux que... ahhh... V... tu me montres...

_Ouais, je vais faire ça, alors.

            V continua sa descente jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la queue de Butch palpiter contre son cou, juste sous son menton. Les deux hommes se figèrent et V releva la tête, fixant le flic droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il se laissait glisser un peu plus bas entre ses cuisses. Il vit l'Irlandais inspirer deux fois coup sur coup et déglutir. Ils avaient tous deux atteint le point de non-retour et le savaient.      

           Sans lâcher Butch du regard, V posa sa bouche à la base de son sexe et la fit lentement remonter jusqu'à la pointe du gland. Le flic avait un goût d'homme et de sel qui enivra V.

Arrivé là, Butch retint son souffle un instant et V l'engloutit d'un coup tandis que l'Irlandais lâchait un grand cri.

 

            Ce n'était pas la première fois que Butch voyait sa queue disparaître entre les lèvres de quelqu'un. Mais ce fut assurément la première fois qu'il manqua de jouir à peine avait-il était touché. Voir cette tête brune s'activer férocement sur son sexe le cloua au matelas, alors qu'il venait tout juste de trouver l'énergie de se redresser sur ses coudes. V montait et descendait en cadence tandis qu'il faisait aller et venir la queue de Butch entre ses lèvres pâles. Parfois il suspendait son mouvement pour gratifier la tige dure d'un mouvement de langue. Mais, la plupart du temps, V se contentait d'envelopper la queue de Butch d'une pression insoutenable, le guidant de plus en plus loin au fond de sa bouche.

            Le flic avait la sensation de plonger dans un abîme infernal, chaud et moite. Lorsqu'il se sentit butter au fond de la gorge de V, un spasme de délice le secoua tout entier. Ce mec allait lui faire perdre la tête. Butch rua pour se libérer un instant de ces sensations trop intenses, espérant retarder l'inéluctable. Mais c'était peine perdue. De ses mains puissantes, V lui saisit les hanches et le cloua au matelas tandis qu'il l'attirait plus violemment en lui.

           S'en fut trop pour le flic qui se cramponna soudain à la chevelure noire avant de se laisser emporter par une explosion qui balaya tout sur son passage. Il cria son plaisir sans se soucier d'être entendu ou non. Dans un brouillard de semi-conscience, il sentit que V n'avait pas lâché sa queue lorsqu'il avait commencé à jouir, et la simple idée de se répandre en lui faillit le renvoyer sur orbite aussi sec.

 

            Quand il eut épuisé l'orgasme de son compagnon, le barbu cajola le sexe encore érigé de Butch jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise. Le flic geignait toujours sous lui, mais les mains dans ses cheveux avaient lâché prise et s'étaient faites caressantes. Le mec reprenait doucement pied, la respiration toujours hachée, et le soldat roula sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser. Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment, allongés côté à côté, sans que l'un d'eux esquisse le moindre mouvement.

            Lorsque V fit mine de se lever pour aller se chercher une clope, le flic roula vivement pour le rattraper par le poignet, soudain alerte. Butch tira un coup sec sur le bras tendu pour faire basculer V dans le lit.

_Hep, toi-là, où tu comptes aller comme ça ? C'est ton tour maintenant.

            De nouveau allongé sur le lit, V se positionna sur le côté, accoudé au matelas pour soutenir sa tête, afin de faire face au flic. Ses yeux étaient graves, sérieux.

_T'es pas obligé, Cop. Si tu...

            V ne devait jamais finir sa phrase, ou bien dans un gémissement sourd. Butch avait enroulé ses doigts autour du sexe tendu.

_Va donc dire ça à celui-ci, se moqua le flic lorsque V grogna.

            Voyant que le flic n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air dégoûté par ce qu'il était en train de faire, V s'accorda le droit de savourer la sensation et ferma les yeux en se laissant basculer sur le dos. Satisfait, le flic rampa sur le lit pour surplomber ce grand corps doré. Tout en caressant le mec, il eut conscience de son privilège. Maintenant qu'il commençait à connaître un peu mieux V, il se rendait compte à quel point son abandon était un don précieux. Or, il gisait là sous ses yeux, offert et soumis à ses attentions.

 

            Butch se faisait l'effet d'un dompteur de fauve. V grondait à chaque fois que le flic accentuait la pression sur sa queue. S'il avait le malheur de ralentir le rythme, V projetait ses hanches en avant pour se loger dans sa main. Avec un brin de sadisme, Butch suspendit ses caresses sans lâcher le mec. Après quelques mouvements suggestifs du bassin, V ouvrit les yeux et planta son incroyable regard de diamant dans celui du flic.

_Buuuutch, gronda-t-il en guise d'avertissement.

            Sans répondre, l'Irlandais se pencha un peu plus près et glissa sa tête contre le cou du mec, inspirant profondément, comme pour se gorger de son odeur. De la pointe de son nez, il parcourut la carotide palpitante et remonta jusque sous l'oreille, là où la peau était douce et souple. Les cheveux de V lui chatouillèrent le front quand il saisit le lobe entre ses dents pour le mordiller. V gronda et s'agita dans sa main, ce qui tira un petit rire satisfait à Butch.

_Ça te fait marrer, enfoiré? s'insurgea V, entre ses dents serrées. Tu vas voir...

 

            D'un mouvement souple, V inversa de nouveau leurs positions, clouant Butch au matelas et pressant son bas-ventre contre la queue de nouveau durcie du flic.

_Ma patience a des limites, Cop. Ne joue pas avec.

_Ma foi, ça produit pourtant des effets... intéressants, susurra Butch en faisant rouler son bassin pour frotter leurs deux érections ensemble.

_Je vais t'apprendre, moi, à faire des expériences... menaça V.

_Essaye donc. Mais je te préviens, je suis... ha... un élève indiscipliné...

_Alors, il va falloir trouver une pédagogie adaptée... Ou te punir, murmura le barbu à son oreille, tout en frottant sa queue contre celle du flic, avec de plus en plus d'insistance.

_Bordel, des sanctions comme ça... j'en veux plus... Haaa, V...

_Quoi, Cop ?

_Plus fort...

            En réponse à la supplique du flic, le tatoué projeta avec force ses hanches en avant, faisant rouler leurs érections prisonnières de leurs deux corps. Les deux hommes grognèrent comme des fauves avant d'adopter un rythme erratique, presque désorganisé, ne cherchant plus que l'assouvissement. Butch se sentait partir vers un orgasme presque aussi dévastateur que le précédent, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé à si peu d'intervalle. Mais la sensation de la peau souple de V frottant contre la sienne, de son souffle chaud contre son cou et les mots crus qu'il déversait au creux de son oreille étaient de nouveau en train de lui faire perdre la tête.

 

            Une nouvelle fois Butch cria le nom du mec. Tout ce foutu hôtel allait finir par savoir que V était un putain de bon coup. Sûrement le meilleur de la ville, si ce n'était du pays... Mais, l'un comme l'autre s'en foutaient. Ils vinrent ensemble dans un grand râle au moment où leur voisin de chambre, sans doute excédé d'en savoir autant sur leurs performances, frappait violemment contre le mur de communication.

            Le bruit les surprit dans la torpeur qui succède l'orgasme. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en riant. V roula sur le dos, un bras sur les yeux, agité d'un grand rire tandis que Butch inspirait à plusieurs reprises pour essayer de se reprendre. Il leur fallut quelques instants pour calmer leur hilarité, baignés qu'ils étaient dans une déferlante d'endorphines.

 

            Étendant son bras libre, V se saisit d'une boîte de mouchoirs en papier obligeamment déposée sur la table de nuit. Quand il s'accouda de nouveau au matelas avec un grognement de fauve repus, Butch tourna la tête vers lui, toujours allongé. V sortit quelques mouchoirs de leur emballage et commença à essuyer doucement leurs semences mêlées qui avaient maculé le ventre du flic. Le mec nettoyait Butch avec douceur et précision, ne laissant aucune trace de leurs ébats. L'Irlandais trouva ce geste terriblement intime, peut-être même plus que ce qu'ils venaient de partager.

            Quand il eut fini, V se retourna pour balancer le tas de mouchoir dans une corbeille près du lit. Ceci fait, Butch se mit sur le côté et saisit V par la nuque pour le forcer à lui faire face. Il déposa un baiser plus tendre que torride sur les lèvres du mec, comme un remerciement silencieux, avant de se rallonger sur le dos, un peu gêné. Il chercha quelque chose à dire pour alléger l'atmosphère tandis que V le fixait toujours de ses yeux de diamant sans dire un mot.

_Bordel, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait fait ça, soupira finalement Butch.

_Baiser ? le provoqua V en haussant un sourcil amusé.

_Mais non, abruti. Se marier ! Je dois encore être bien beurré, mais vu d'ici ça paraît quand même un peu dingue.

_Mais non, c'est juste une question de logique.

            Ce fut au tour de Butch de hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

_Bah, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis pas un gars facile. Jamais avant le mariage...

            Butch explosa de rire.

_Alors, tu m'as épousé juste pour le cul.

_Pas le cul, Cop. TON cul... répondit V en prenant un air exagérément pervers.

_Ma foi, je peux comprendre. Il est pas si mal.

_Torride, statua V en faisant courir sa main tatouée sur les reins et les fesses du flic.

Ce dernier sentit un petit frisson naître au creux de son ventre.

_Ma foi, j'ai rien contre remettre ça, mais il va tout de même me falloir une petite sieste avant, annonça-t-il en étouffant un bâillement dans un sourire contrit.

_Alors dors, Cop. On verra la suite demain, lui répondit V avec un sourire presque doux.

            Le flic poussa un grognement de satisfaction avant de se blottir sans vergogne contre le torse de V et d'enrouler son bras autour de la taille du mec. D'abord surpris, le soldat se détendit et roula sur le dos pour s'endormir, le bras passé sous la tête de Butch qui n'avait pas tardé à sombrer mais l'enlaçait toujours aussi étroitement. V ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà. J'espère que le résultat aura été à la hauteur de votre patience \o/
> 
> Mais ne partez pas tout de suite ! Il reste encore deux chapitres. Je vous rappelle que Butch a un lendemain matin à gérer !
> 
> Par ailleurs, j'ai pas mal avancé sur la partie 2. Elle n'est pas encore terminé, mais j'ai passé un chapitre sur lequel je bloquais comme une pouilleuse depuis des jours ! La suite devrait suivre plus facilement... 
> 
> Oh, et toujours un grand merci à Transmer pour sa relecture :)
> 
> Allez, à demain tout le monde ;)


	8. Appartement de Butch, 4 août, 16h31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde,
> 
> La vie est belle, j'ai passé un WE de fou à Paris, je suis en vacances, il fait super beau... Mais que demander de plus ?  
> Le temps de poster un petit chapitre ? Voilà qui est chose faite.  
> Le temps d'écrire ? J'aimerais bien mais je crois que ça va être compliqué T_T 
> 
> Alors, cette semaine on est dans la transition. Je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de ce passage. J'ai sans doute (encore, me direz-vous) voulu aller trop vite. Mais, vacances obligent, j'ai un planning super chargé et pas le temps de le retravailler autant que j'aimerais. Donc je vous le livre dans les temps et en l'état. Me frappez pas...
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même un peu :s  
> Vous pouvez écouter The Promise de Tracy Chapman pendant que Butch vous fait part de ses méandres émotionnels...

_Appartement de Butch, 4 août, 16h31_

 

        Attablé dans sa cuisine, la tête cachée dans ses mains, il y avait maintenant quatre heures que le flic avait claqué la porte de la suite du Lagoon Side. Dépassé par la découverte du document et le peu d'éléments de la nuit précédente qui lui revenaient, Butch avait trouvé le salut dans la fuite. Pas très adulte, pas très glorieux. Mais quand V avait relevé la tête, tenant toujours le certificat de mariage dans sa main et l'air aussi désemparé que lui, Butch avait senti sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. Un besoin fulgurant, sorti de nulle part, l'avait saisi d'aller réconforter le mec.

        Plus qu'un quelconque morceau de papier ou un réveil à poil dans son plumard, c'était ce sentiment qui avait le plus foutu la frousse au flic. Cet instinct de protection, viscéral et irrépressible, qui avait gonflé en lui. Et il avait été à deux doigts d'envoyer promener tout ce qu'il croyait vouloir pour chasser cette expression de gamin perdu qui avait traversé les yeux de diamant alors que V tendait le certificat au flic. Terrifié à l'idée de céder à cette impulsion, Butch avait attrapé le papelard, sa veste et avait pris la tangente sans se retourner.

 

        La porte de la suite s'était refermée sur lui quand il en avait jailli sans demander son reste. Dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas remarqué que le couloir n'était pas désert. Il avait foncé droit dans leur voisin de pallier qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde calculé. Butch avait grommelé quelques excuses sans vraiment s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le mec ronchonner à propos _« de ces sales fiottes, qui en plus de ne pas savoir se tenir en silence, ne respectaient rien. Qu'il y a longtemps_ _qu'il_ _t'aurait fait le ménage dans tout ça...»._

        Le flic s'était figé. C'était de lui que ce mec parlait ? De V ? Il regarda autour de lui. À part eux deux, le couloir était désert. C'était donc bien ça. Butch avait senti une formidable colère monter en lui. Le genre à tout dévaster sur son passage sans s'occuper des dégâts collatéraux. Lentement, il s'était retourné vers l'espèce de vieux garçon BCBG qui se battait avec le pass de sa porte en ronchonnant tout en faisant mine de l'ignorer. Pivotant sur ses talons, Butch était revenu sur ses pas pour saisir le mec par l'épaule. L'autre avait poussé un glapissement quand le flic l'avait forcé à se retourner.

_Répète un peu pour voir ? avait suggéré Gros-Dur, bien trop calmement.

        Facile de jouer les braves lorsque l'on s'attend à voir l'autre s'écraser. Un peu moins lorsqu'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq de flic en rogne vous tombe sur le râble. Quand le type avisa l'expression qui dansait dans les yeux noisette, il pâlit d'un coup et perdit ses moyens. Il se recroquevilla dans ses petits souliers, s'attendant visiblement à ce que Butch lui réarrange la mâchoire d'un moment à l'autre. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, il bafouilla sans parvenir à soutenir le regard du flic.

_Je ne... Non... Je veux dire... Le bruit...

_C'est pas vraiment la partie sur le bruit qui m'a marqué, avait éructé le flic en le saisissant par le col. Je suis de très mauvaise humeur, alors évite de te foutre de ma gueule....

_Je... Non... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je... Je... m'excuse...

_Ouais, t'as intérêt, trou du cul ! avait assené Butch en le lâchant.

        Le mec s'était affalé contre le mur, plus mort que vif.

        Butch se détournait pour partir lorsqu'il avait avisé V qui se tenait sur le seuil de sa suite, toujours torse nu, et qui l'observait d'un air impénétrable. Le flic n'avait pu se résoudre à croiser son regard plus d'une fraction de seconde et avait filé sans demander son reste. Le barbu n'avait pas fait un geste pour le retenir tandis que leur voisin de palier se précipitait dans sa suite.

 

        Dans le taxi qui le ramenait chez lui, le flic avait commencé à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et, petit à petit, une bribe après l'autre, les événements de la nuit passée lui étaient revenus. Il était si absorbé par ses souvenirs que le chauffeur avait dû lui faire signe à trois reprises avant que Butch comprenne qu'il était arrivé. Il paya le vieil homme qui le regardait d'un air compatissant.

_Dure nuit ?

_Vous avez pas idée, murmura Butch en sortant du véhicule.

        La voiture redémarra dans un crissement strident.

 

        Arrivé dans le bouge miteux qui lui servait d'appartement, le flic s'était déshabillé en semant ses vêtements à travers la pièce pour filer sous la douche. Il avait hâte de se savonner pour faire disparaître l'odeur de V qui lui collait à la peau et l'empêchait de se concentrer. C'était comme si le mec était en permanence avec lui.

        Sans attendre que l'eau chauffe, le flic s'était précipité sous le jet glacial et avait commencé à s'étriller vivement. Il s'était savonné tout le corps pendant un long moment. L'eau devenue tiède ruisselait sur lui et il avait glissé sa nuque juste en dessous, histoire de dissiper son mal de tête.

 

       Alors que la migraine refluait, de plus en plus de souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient. Sa rencontre avec V, son rire sarcastique, sa retenue prudente, la manière qu'avaient ses yeux de briller d'amusement après une seconde d'arrêt lorsque Butch sortait une grosse connerie, leurs discussions sans queue ni tête, les confidences de V sur son passé, leur premier baiser au milieu des néons... _Stop, stop, stop..._

        Butch avait fermé les yeux et posé ses mains à plat, bras tendus, sur la faïence de la douche. Baissant la tête, il avait laissé l'eau enfin chaude courir le long de son dos, détendant ses muscles, désireux de ne plus penser à rien.

 

        Il avait à tout prix voulu retrouver ce qui l'avait conduit à se réveiller dans cette chambre. Et maintenant que la mémoire lui revenait, il aurait tout donné pour endiguer le flot de ses pensées, même deux minutes. Histoire de faire le point, de faire le tri dans les sentiments contradictoires qui l'agitaient. Mais son cerveau était lancé à grande vitesse et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Furieux, il avait frappé du poing le mur puis tourné les robinets d'un geste rageur. Sorti de la cabine, il s'était séché les cheveux avec un drap de bain avant de l'enrouler autour de ses hanches. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était retrouvé dans la cuisine, face au frigo ouvert, pour prendre un verre d'eau fraîche auquel il n'avait toujours pas touché.

        Et maintenant, assis à sa table, il se rendait compte à quel point il était futile de fuir la vérité. Il avait eu beau jouer les lâches et filer comme un voleur pour venir se terrer chez lui, ça ne changeait rien à ce qui s'était passé. Il avait rencontré un mec dans un bar avec lequel il s'était envoyé en l'air.

 

        Butch gémit dans ses mains. Si ça n'avait été que ça...

        Merde, s'il avait été gay, il supposait qu'il s'en serait rendu compte avant. La veille, ça ne lui serait même pas venu à l'idée de se poser la question. Il aimait les femmes, les petites, les grandes, les brunes, les rousses, mais surtout les blondes. Jamais il ne se retournait dans la rue sur les colosses barbus aux yeux de diamant. Les seuls mecs sur lesquels il fixait son attention étaient les suspects.

        L'unique conclusion possible était que le tatoué n'était pas juste «un mec». C'était V... Juste V, comme il l'avait appelé au moment de faire les présentations. Ça n'aurait pas été possible avec un autre. Ils s'étaient en quelques sorte trouvés.

        Butch ricana à cette idée.

_Voilà qu'il devenait mystique en plus... Le destin ? Mon cul ouais..._

        Ok, force était de reconnaître que quelque chose de spécial avait flambé entre eux, sinon leur nuit se serait terminée comme elle avait commencé, à deviser paisiblement autour d'une bouteille. Mais non. Il y avait cette étrange attirance qui les avait poussés l'un vers l'autre, et avec laquelle l'alcool n'avait rien à voir. Bon, s'il n'avait pas autant bu, le flic aurait sans doute mis infiniment plus de temps à céder à ce désir sourd. Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé cette étrange résonance qui avait vibré en eux, comme s'ils trouvaient en l'autre de quoi compléter leurs propres manques, de quoi combler un vide dont ils avaient presque oublié l'existence à force de composer avec.

 

 _Mais de là à se sauter dessus sans même y réfléchir ? De là à se marier ?_ réalisa Butch. Parce que là était le cœur du problème. Ils auraient pu se contenter de se sauter dessus, s'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit et puis basta, non ? Le flic se serait réveillé avec la même migraine, la même mauvaise humeur, mais il n'aurait eu qu'à gérer les implications de sa nouvelle orientation sexuelle. Maintenant, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de remédier à tout se bordel.

        Se marier, nom de Dieu ? Mais qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris ? Déjà, il fallait qu'il retourne à la chapelle voir ce qu'il en était des démarches d'annulation. Ensuite il lui faudrait bien affronter V. Ne serait-ce que pour signer les foutus papiers et régler les formalités du... Du quoi ? Du divorce ?

        Mariés, mariés...

       Cette idée ne lâchait plus Butch. Le mot impie tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. Déjà qu'il lui était difficile de reconnaître son attirance pour V, alors admettre qu'il lui avait dit oui. S'il n'était pas retourné fouiller ses poches à la recherche du putain de certificat de mariage, il aurait pu croire avoir rêvé.

 

        Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à appeler l'officiant pour trouver une solution. Butch attrapa son téléphone portable et composa le numéro indiqué sur la brochure de promotion qu'il avait trouvé annexée au contrat. La sonnerie résonna trois fois avant qu'une voix aimable, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle du type qui avait procédé à leur union, lui réponde. Le flic déglutit péniblement avant de se lancer.

_Hum, bonjour. Brian O'Neil à l'appareil. Je vous contacte parce que cette nuit vous avez procédé à mon... mariage avec... Hum... Monsieur... Heu...

        C'était le moment le plus embarrassant de sa vie. Butch cherchait frénétiquement le vrai nom de V sur le certificat. Tandis qu'il parcourait le document des yeux, il sentit la honte lui enflammer les joues. Merde, il s'était marié avec un mec dont il n'avait même pas retenu le nom ! V était... V... Juste V.

_Ah oui, Monsieur O'Neil et Monsieur Shous1. Je me rappelle très bien, répondit aimablement l'homme, un sourire aimable dans la voix. Que puis-je pour vous ?

        Butch aurait pu bénir le brave homme pour sa mémoire. Sauf que l'heure des explications embarrassantes avait sonné. Il prit une grande inspiration.

_Hé bien, voilà. Il se trouve que la décision que nous avons prise, de nous marier je veux dire, était peut-être légèrement... hâtive au vu des circonstances, expliqua le flic au comble de l'embarras.

        Il y eut un moment de silence à l'autre bout du fil avant que l'homme réponde.

_Vous me surprenez Monsieur O'Neil, s'étonna aimablement son correspondant. Du peu que je vous ai vu, j'avais l'impression que vous étiez tous deux très... en phase sur vos attentes.

_Heu, vraiment ? bredouilla le flic.

_Vous savez, je fais ce métier depuis quarante ans maintenant, Monsieur O'Neil. Je peux vous dire que des mariages, j'en ai vu de toutes les sortes. De vraies mascarades, comme des unions sincères. Mais, je dois l'admettre, peu qui aient ressemblé au votre. Si je puis me permettre, cela semblait... juste.

 _Juste_... Oui, c'était peut-être bien ce sentiment qu'il avait lorsqu'il repensait à la nuit qui venait de s'écouler, au temps qu'il avait passé avec V. Et, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre, c'était quelque chose de plutôt réconfortant.

 

        Butch secoua la tête.

        Il ne voulait pas être réconforté. Il voulait faire annuler ce foutu mariage, bordel... Il voulait effacer toute la soirée de la veille et oublier qu'elle venait de foutre en l'air tout ce qu'il croyait savoir de lui-même. Et, pour cela, il allait commencer par divorcer !

        Il affermit sa résolution avant de reprendre.

_Hum... Enfin, en tout état de cause, si je vous appelle, c'est que je voudrais savoir comment... enfin... Est-ce qu'il est possible d'obtenir une annulation ? Et comment s'y prend t-on ?

        Voilà, c'était dit. Butch poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_Une annulation ? répéta l'homme, interloqué. Vous êtes bien sûr de vous ? Pardonnez-moi, mais en avez-vous discuté avec Monsieur Shous ? C'est aussi ce qu'il souhaite ?

        Un sursaut de culpabilité assaillit le flic. Non, il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'interroger V sur ses états d'âme avant de s'enfuir comme un couard.

_Heu, et bien... Oui, je suppose… bredouilla l'Irlandais, sur le ton d'un gamin pris en faute.

_Vous supposez ? demanda l'homme, une note d'incrédulité dans la voix.

_Écoutez, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu. On n'est même pas gay ! s'énerva Butch, plus contre lui-même que contre le pauvre homme.

_Sincèrement, je ne vois pas ce que cela vient faire là dedans… Si ce que vous partagez est sincère, et je le pense vraiment, qui se soucie de connaître votre orientation sexuelle ?

        Butch resta interloqué un moment.

_On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez bizarre ?

_Pourquoi ? Parce que je pense que deux personnes peuvent se trouver sans considération de sexe, d'âge, de race ou que sais-je encore ? Je n'aurais pas choisi ce métier si je ne le pensais pas.

 _Et en plus, le type pensait vivre au pays des Bisounours_ , pensa le flic avec humeur.

_Heu, je veux bien vous croire, reprit-il en tentant de masquer l'agitation de sa voix. Mais tout ça est un peu... brusque pour moi... Et je pense... vraiment... que les choses ne peuvent pas rester ainsi.

_Ma foi, c'est vous qui savez, se résigna l'officier d'État Civil, guère convaincu. Mais je persiste à dire que vous devriez commencer par en discuter. En attendant, je vais vous donner les coordonnées d'un juriste pour les formalités. Si, après avoir parlé avec votre époux, vous souhaitez encore faire annuler cette union, contactez-le.

_Merci, bredouilla Butch de plus en plus troublé.

        L'homme lui épela l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de son contact.

_Parlez-lui, ajouta une dernière fois l'homme avant de prendre congé.

 

        Butch raccrocha après avoir noté les coordonnées du juriste, encore plus paumé qu'il ne l'était avant cette conversation. Bordel, ce mec avait réussi à lui mettre le doute. À moins qu'il ne l'ai toujours eu ? Là, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, a perspective de mettre un terme à tout ça aussi brutalement le gênait. S'ils... divorçaient – le mot avait vraiment une étrange consonance dans son esprit – il était presque certain de ne jamais revoir V. Ce serait bien trop embarrassant... Et pourtant, cette idée lui déplaisait. Non, le mot était bien faible.Cette perspective creusait une vide embarrassant dans sa poitrine, une sensation d'abandon dont il se serait bien passée.

        Si l'on exceptait la partie _Very Bad Trip_ de la nuit, Butch aurait pu jurer avoir rencontré l'ami le plus proche qu'il aurait jamais dans sa chienne de vie. Il en était convaincu. Et ce genre d'évidence ne venait pas frapper tous les quatre matins à la porte de Brian O'Neil. Au delà du sexe, ce qu'ils avaient partagé était unique. Et c'était sans doute cela qu'ils avaient tenu à «officialiser» par ce mariage, comprit-il. C'était de cela que parlait l'homme au téléphone.

 

 _Quel sac de nœuds._.. pensa Butch en repoussant sa chaise pour se lever. Une chose était sûre : il devait parler à V. Et comme il n'avait même pas le numéro de téléphone de son _mari_ , le mieux était sans doute de retourner à l'hôtel. Voilà qui allait lui demander par mal de courage.

 

       Butch soupira. Mais, d'abord, il fallait qu'il s'habille. Le flic se dirigea alors vers sa chambre d'un pas pesant.

 

 

 

 

1Je sais, cette blague tiens la palme de la plus lamentable que j'ai pu écrire. Mais j'ai vraiment trop ri quand j'y ai pensé. J'en pleurais toute seule dans mon bureau. Donc, j'assume !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cette fois. Pauvre Butch. L'est tout agité le loulou.  
> Et on s'approche vraiment du dénouement. C'est pour la semaine prochaine !!!
> 
> J'ai un peu avancé pour la partie 2 de cette histoire, je dois en être à la moitié. Par contre, pour me laisser un peu de marge, je n’enchaînerais pas directement quand la partie 1 sera terminée. Je finirais de poster Histoire de Mecs avant. Ce qui vous donnera un battement de 3 semaines entre les deux parties. Ça me laissera la possibilité de me concentrer sur chacun des deux séparément. 
> 
> Je vous dis à demain même si je risque de poster en retard (oui, je vous ai laissé dans un suspens insoutenable et je risque de vous faire poireauter, c'est honteux ! Mais vous commencez à savoir que je suis sadique ! )


	9. Au bar de l'hôtel Lagoon Side, 4 août, 18h 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous y voilà.  
> Le dernier chapitre de cette première partie de Las Vegas. Pffiouuuu, chuis toute émue de vous livrer ce Happy End (au moins provisoire, puisque je n'en ai pas fini de torturer ces deux-là)...
> 
> Je vous laisse le lire (et vous glisse Unintended de Muse en suggestion musicale) et je vous donne rendez-vous dans les notes de fin, histoire de vous expliquer la suite des événements.

            _Au bar de l'hôtel Lagoon Side, 4 août, 18h 21_

 

            Le taxi déposa Butch juste devant l'entrée du Lagoon Side. Le flic savait d'expérience qu'il valait mieux ne pas essayer de garer sa poubelle roulante dans le quartier des casinos. Il paya le chauffeur qui avait eu l'amabilité de lui épargner un simulacre de conversation à base de prévision météo et de crise économique. À moins que ça ne soit la mine fermée de l'Irlandais qui l'en ait dissuadé.

            Ce dernier posa le pied sur le trottoir et leva le nez vers l'enseigne lumineuse. Le nom de l'hôtel s'étalait au dessus de lui, dans un bleu lagon clignotant. Butch le contempla, une boule d'appréhension coincée dans la gorge. Merde, pensa-t-il, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été aussi nerveux, même en attendant son premier rancard. Il réajusta encore une fois sa cravate qui n'en avait nul besoin et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment en prenant une grande inspiration.

 

            Le mieux était sans doute d'aller frapper à la porte de V, se dit le flic alors qu'il traversait le hall de l'hôtel. Pas que ça l'enthousiasme vraiment de revenir sur ses pas, la tête basse. Mais ce serait mieux pour parler.

            Par habitude, le flic jeta un coup d'œil circulaire au grand hall, histoire d'apprivoiser un peu l'environnement. L'ensemble était clinquant à souhait avec la plage artificielle qui trônait dans un angle. Le taré qui avait conçu la déco avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à faire planter des palmiers et installer un plan d'eau ridiculement étriqué.

            _Il ne manquait plus que les danseuses avec des soutifs noix de coco_ , pensa cyniquement le flic.

 

            De l'autre côté du hall, un petit espace de détente avait été installé, avec un bar et quelques chaises longues. Cette débauche de mauvais goût commençait à agresser les prunelles du flic plus que de raison. Un mouvement du côté du comptoir en bambou attira néanmoins son attention. En dépit de sa nervosité, Butch faillit laisser échapper un éclat de rire.

            Il venait juste de remarquer qu'une grande brute de soldat était accoudée au bar, presque dans la même position que lors de leur première rencontre, un verre de sa Grey Goose fétiche à portée de main. V paraissait tellement décalé dans ce décor de pacotille que ça en devenait comique. Butch en oublia un instant son appréhension et le flic se demanda avec malice ce qu'il se passerait si le barman proposait un collier de fleurs au barbu.

            Pourtant le demi-sourire de l'Irlandais s'évanouit de lui-même en constatant que le mec n'était pas seul. Lui qui avait passé les dernières heures à trembler d'appréhension à l'idée de se retrouver face à V, sentit la rage l'enflammer d'un coup.

 

            Finalement, peut-être bien qu'il était le seul à s'être inquiété de la signification de tout ça. Peut-être bien qu'il s'était imaginée la lueur de vulnérabilité dans les yeux de V lorsqu'il avait pris la poudre d'escampette ce matin. Peut-être que ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'avait eu d'importance que pour lui. Dans ce cas, voir V se faire coller par cette pouffiasse n'était rien de plus que la suite logique. Sauf que le flic était mauvais perdant.

            Puisque c'était comme ça, Butch allait se faire un joie de démolir le petit plan cul du mec. Ça ne changerait rien, mais ça aurait au moins le mérite de détendre ses nerfs... Histoire de ne pas être le seul à être en rogne.

 

            En se dirigeant vers l'atroce pagode, il garda les yeux fixés sur le couple. V avait le pied posé sur la barre fixée au ras du sol le long du comptoir. Accoudé au bar, il avait la tête tournée dans la direction de la femme qui lui parlait. Butch finit par reconnaître cette blonde aux airs de fausse sage. Le petit chignon serré, les lunettes d'institutrice et cette lueur glacée dans le regard. C'était la seconde fois qu'il voyait Jane tourner autour de V et il mourrait de lui expliquer sa vision des choses.

 _Reprends-toi, mec_ , se dit Butch. Il n'était pas du genre à agresser les nanas, ne serait-ce que verbalement, et pas même les _call-girls_ qui faisaient des avances à son mec.

 _Son mec ?_ Voilà qu'il considérait le soldat comme sien. Ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant... Il dut se forcer à se rappeler qu'il n'était pas venu marquer son territoire mais bien trouver une solution à leur folie de la nuit passée. Non, il n'était pas jaloux. Juste... furieux... Ouais, furieux que V l'ait si facilement remplacé par la première pute venue alors qu'il avait passé des heures à se morfondre pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire.

 

            Ce qu'il convenait de faire ? Déjà éloigner cette connasse de Jane de mes deux. Pas question qu'elle lui souffle V sous le nez. Ils avaient besoin de parler ! Ouais, de parler...

            Butch bouillonnait presque au point d'éclater lorsqu'il se trouva à portée de voix. La fille regardait V par dessus ses lunettes, d'un air gourmand, comme s'il était une proie. Sauf qu'elle risquait d'avoir affaire à forte partie. Lorsqu'elle avança la main pour lui toucher l'avant-bras, V se recula légèrement en secouant la tête, à la grande satisfaction du flic. La fille était sur le point d'insister en plaquant un sourire enjôleur sur ses lèvres lorsque Butch interpella le soldat. Il n'accorda même pas un regard à la jeune femme. C'était mieux ainsi. Il éviterait de se rendre encore plus ridicule. Encore plus vulnérable.

_Hey, V ? Il faut qu'on parle ! articula-t-il d'une voix ferme, en se plantant à deux pas du barbu qui se retourna lentement, un peu médusé de le trouver là.

            La fille pivota également en direction du flic. Un petit sifflement aigu s'échappa des lèvres carmins lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui. Elle lui adressa un regard qui avait perdu toute aura de séduction. Son expression avait pris des reflets métalliques, lourds de mépris. Elle ne pouvait pas se douter que l'Irlandais se tamponnait de son avis comme de l'an quarante. Il ne se préoccupait que des deux diamants pâles qui fixaient son visage.

_Dis donc, mon joli, tu ne vois pas que nous sommes occupés ? l'interpella néanmoins Jane en comprenant qu'il ne comptait même pas faire semblant de s'intéresser à sa présence.

 

            Butch ne lui accorda aucune attention et planta son regard noisette dans celui de V. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un long moment, indifférents à la présence de Jane qui les observait toujours avec agressivité. Le flic mit dans cet échange tout ce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à exprimer à haute voix, suppliant silencieusement V de l'écouter. À l'inverse, rien ne se reflétait dans les yeux de diamant. Le mec était redevenu une montagne d'indifférence, inabordable, impénétrable.

            Un instant, Butch pensa qu'il était sur le point de se faire jeter publiquement. Puis le mec soupira et un éclair de résignation traversa ces incroyables prunelles. V allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre lorsque Jane lui coupa la parole en harponnant le flic :

_Hé, tu m'écoutes, le cravaté ? lui jeta t-elle en fixant avec mépris la chemise blanche et la cravate noire que le flic avait mis une bonne demie heure à se décider d'enfiler avant de passer sa veste de cuir.

            La réponse de tarda pas. Sauf qu'elle ne vint pas du côté escompté.

_Laisse-nous...

 

***

 

            La fille se retourna, interloquée. C'était la voix de V qui venait de claquer, précise et létale. Une voix faite pour commander, et surtout à être obéie. Jane ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle qui avait été si sûre de sa victoire jusque-là... Jusqu'à ce que débarque un Irlandais aux yeux noisette et à la voix rauque.

            Dès l'instant où ce type s'était ramené, le tatoué ne lui avait même plus accordé un regard et la congédiait à présent sans autre forme de procès. Elle n'était pas habituée à être traitée ainsi. En temps normal, c'était elle qui donnait les ordres. Les hommes finissaient toujours par quémander son attention.

 

            Pourtant, en abordant ce mec, elle était un peu sortie de sa routine. Elle s'était dit qu'avec l'aura d'autorité qui émanait de lui, la confrontation pourrait être amusante. Et puis il était vraiment son genre avec ses traits hautains marqués par un je-ne-sais-quoi de sauvagerie. Il avait l'attitude de ceux qui aiment jouer. Elle s'était dit que ça valait au moins le coup d'essayer.        

            En tout cas, elle ne s'était pas attendue à être remerciée sans même un regard. Pour un mec en plus... Et plutôt banal qui plus est, si elle se fiait à sa tenue un peu empruntée et à ses yeux bruns.

           _Ordinaire_ , pensa-t-elle avec mépris. Mais il était évident que son beau tatoué n'en avait que pour le nouvel arrivant. Les deux mecs ne semblaient pas décidés à s'occuper le moins du monde de ce qui les entourait, elle y compris. Admettant qu'elle avait perdu la partie, elle descendit de son tabouret et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible de ces charmantes retrouvailles. Les jeux étaient faits.

 

***

 

            V ne lâchait pas Butch du regard. Il était revenu. Mais pourquoi ? Ça c'était un mystère.

           Lui aussi avait tourné et retourné les événements de la veille dans sa tête, en boucle. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que ce foutu Irlandais lui avait foutu la tête à l'envers, comme personne avant lui. Et qu'il serait bien incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Si la soirée de la veille n'avait constitué qu'une entorse dans la vie du flic, il serait bien obligé de l'accepter.

            V n'était pas un lâche. Sur le terrain, personne ne se serait avisé de mettre en doute sa valeur. Mais, présentement, c'était une autre paire de manches. Il se méfiait comme de la peste des émotions, notamment de celles que l'on éprouve en s'attachant trop à quelqu'un. Tant de choses qu'il serait si aisé de perdre, de se voir enlever. Et V estimait avoir assez donné. Il ne voulait plus prendre ce genre de risques. Alors autant en rester là avec Butch, avant que les choses se compliquent d'avantage. Avant qu'il soit incapable de le laisser partir.

            Voir le flic s'éloigner sans se retourner lui avait déjà envoyé un sacré direct à l'estomac le matin-même. Il n'aurait jamais pensé s'investir aussi profondément en si peu de temps. Mais avec Butch ça avait été direct, viscéral, instinctif, comme s'ils étaient dédiés l'un à l'autre. Deux moitiés destinées à se compléter. Enfin, cette évidence n'avait pas eu l'air de frapper le mec autant que lui. Vu son expression gênée, il était sûrement venu discuter paperasses.

 

            Le flic n'avait pas l'air de savoir par quel bout aborder le sujet et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, très mal à l'aise. Si le soldat n'avait pas eu la sensation de s'être encore fait enfler au grand jeu pourri de la vie, il aurait pu trouver l'embarras du flic comique. Ça ne devait pas être tous les jours que Butch perdait contenance ainsi. V poussa un soupir. Il semblerait qu'il doive prendre les choses en main.

            D'un geste, il désigna son propre verre posé devant lui, quasiment plein.

_Je t'en offre un? proposa-t-il avant de marquer une pause. Peut-être pas finalement, ça ne nous réussit pas, hein ? ironisa-t-il.

            Butch eut un sourire contraint et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer. Puis il fronça les sourcils, toujours silencieux, avant de se jeter à l'eau.

_Heu, ouais, vaudrait mieux pas... Par contre, est-ce que...hésita-t-il. Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler quelque part ? Enfin, on parle déjà là, mais quelque part de plus... privé... Enfin, avec moins de monde, je veux dire...

 

            L'avalanche de mots désordonnés dans laquelle Butch s'enlisait arracha un sourire involontaire au tatoué avant qu'il se recompose une expression d'indifférence un peu ennuyée.

_Tu veux monter ? proposa-t-il toutefois en désignant l'accès aux étage situé de l'autre côté du hall.

            À sa grande surprise, le flic le regarda avec de grands yeux ahuris avant de comprendre que V n'avait rien sous-entendu de sexuel par cette proposition. Après tout, il était en droit de se poser des questions étant donné qu'ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air dans cette même piaule moins de dix heures auparavant. Un peu sadique, le barbu se prit à regretter de ne pas y avoir pensé quand Butch piqua un fard magistral avant de hocher la tête en silence, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

            V termina sa vodka cul sec et paya sa consommation au barman qui les regardait d'un air entendu. Le soldat fit signe au flic de le suivre et prit la direction des ascenseurs. Butch lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à la cabine qu'ils attendirent un moment côte à côte, sans piper mot. Ce silence pesant ne fut pas brisé par l'ouverture des portes. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et V pressa le bouton qui les emmènerait au dix-huitième étage. Le barbu s'appuya contre la paroi, bras croisés, tandis que l'Irlandais demeurait un peu emprunté, à fixer l'afficheur. Malgré cela, la petite sonnerie qui leur annonçait l'arrivée à destination le fit légèrement sursauter. Le flic s'empressa de quitter la cabine pourtant spacieuse pour se défaire de cette désagréable impression d'oppression.

 

            Le soldat sortit du réduit à son tour et passa devant Butch pour ouvrir la marche jusqu'à sa suite. Le flic lui emboita le pas en silence et regarda V glisser son pass dans le lecteur afin d'ouvrir la porte. Le souvenir du petit jeu auquel ils s'étaient livrés à ce même endroit la veille embrasa les pommettes du flic. Pour masquer sa gêne, il suivit V à l'intérieur en baissant la tête.

            Quand il avait quitté cette pièce comme une tornade, quelques heures plus tôt, Butch ne s'était pas attendu à y remettre les pieds de si tôt. Il jeta un regard hésitant autour de lui. L'espace était net, le lit tiré au cordeau et plus aucun vêtement ne traînait à des endroits insolites. Il ne subsistait aucune preuve de leur nuit. À tel point que Butch se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout ça.            Lorsqu'il pivota pour faire face à son compagnon, l'expression sérieuse de V le détrompa tout de suite.

 

            Le mec avait refermé la porte et était resté debout dans la partie salon de la suite, les bras croisés sur son torse athlétique. Il fixait Butch, impénétrable, attendant que le flic prenne la parole. V était de mauvais poil et il n'entendait pas faciliter les choses à ce foutu Irlandais. Après tout, c'était lui qui était revenu le chercher. V n'était pas habitué à prendre ce genre d'aventure au sérieux. Mais, cette fois ci, tout avait été différent et il ne voulait pas se trouver plus déstabilisé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

            Si le flic voulait s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes, il ne l'en empêcherait pas. _Quoiqu'il lui en coûte_ , pensa-t-il en aparté. Mais il était hors de question qu'il joue les épouses compréhensives. Ce mec avait foutu son petit monde bien réglé, contrôlé de bout en bout, sans dessus dessous. Il avait débarqué comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles et avait fait voler en éclats tous les beaux principes de V. Ils avaient juste... explosé en plein vol, rendus obsolètes par un fouteur de merde aux yeux noisette. Et maintenant, cette même tête brûlée allait sortir de sa vie, aussi vite qu'il y était entré, en laissant derrière lui un foutoir sans nom avec lequel V devrait composer. Et, franchement, ça le mettait en rogne. Parfois il se demandait si quelqu'un là haut n'avait pas un humour vraiment merdique.

            Pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne savait pas si ce qui le mettait le plus hors de lui était ce pouvoir qu'avait le flic d'annihiler toutes ses défenses, ou le fait de devoir renoncer à lui avant même d'avoir résolu le mystère de cette troublante connexion. En attendant, il allait devoir réprimer son envie dévorante de réduire le contenu de la pièce à la taille de cures-dents.

 

***

 

            Butch observait son compagnon. À bien y regarder, le mec n'était pas aussi calme qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître. Les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches tant il était crispé et une foule d'impressions passait dans les yeux de diamant, trop fugaces pour que le flic puisse en saisir le sens. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Butch avait la conviction d'avoir blessé V. Et ça n'était pas quelque chose qui le réjouissait. Une flèche de culpabilité le traversa.

            Il n'avait pas envie de faire souffrir ce mec même s'il savait qu'il allait devoir en passer par là pour rattraper les erreurs de la veille. L'ironie de la situation le frappa. Le type qui lui faisait face était une montagne de muscles, un soldat aguerri qui ne s'embarrassait pas de pincettes, et pourtant il avait été capable, lui, Butch, de le perturber à ce point. Cette idée le terrifia autant qu'elle le rassura.

            En fin de compte, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été complètement pris au dépourvu par les événements de la veille. Si l'on mettait à part le fait que V soit un mec, le vrai problème c'était bien ce lien qui s'était créé entre eux, immédiat, déraisonnable, et pourtant si naturel.

 _Et si tout la question était là en fait ?_ se surprit à penser Butch.

 

            Cette évidence le frappa et il commença à parler sans pouvoir se contrôler. C'était comme si les mots se formaient directement dans sa bouche, sans que le cerveau ait un quelconque droit de censure sur les idées qui le traversaient. Le flic se lança tout en arpentant la pièce de long en large.

_V... Merde, je sais pas trop par où commencer. Ça risque de pas être très clair, le prévint-il d'un ton d'excuse. En fait, c'est déjà pas super limpide dans ma tête, alors... Déjà, je voulais m'excuser. M'excuser de m'être barré comme un malpropre ce matin, précisa-t-il en notant l'expression dubitative de V. C'était pas très... élégant... Et, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Enfin, te mettre en rogne au moins, corrigea-t-il en voyant le soldat hausser un sourcil.

_Bien joué, Butch. Vraiment. Bon, on y retourne._

_...En tout cas, j'aurais dû rester pour... je sais pas... en parler. J'ai un peu paniqué. Enfin ça je crois que tu avais compris, dit-il en offrant un sourire de contrition. C'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes tout ça. Enfin, tu sais, me réveiller avec un mec... Ça m'a fait bizarre, d'autant que je ne me souvenais de rien au début. Et puis, aujourd'hui, ça m'est revenu. Toi... Nous... Enfin ce qui s'est passé... Et, je me suis dit que je devais te parler... Et m'excuser aussi. Parce que je me suis comporté comme un con...

_C'est bon, Cop, le coupa V, estimant sans doute qu'il s'était assez enfoncé comme ça.

_Non... J'y tiens, tu sais... Et puis c'est important qu'on parle. Ça m'est revenu quand je suis rentré chez moi. Je sais que tout ça, et bien, c'est de ma faute. J'ai beau ne pas bien comprendre ce qui m'a pris, c'est tout de même moi qui t'ai sauté dessus, acheva le flic si bas que V dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Et, c'est pas mon genre de ne pas... prendre mes responsabilités.

 

            V décroisa les bras et prit le temps de s'allumer une roulée avant de répondre. Butch se figea à trois pas de lui et observa la pointe luminescente de la clope dont s'élevaient quelques volutes de fumée. Le soldat expira une bouffée, et le parfum épicé de son tabac turc flotta jusqu'au flic, empli de regrets et de non-dits.

_Je ne suis pas une nana que t'aurais mis en cloque un soir de beuverie, Cop. Tu n'as aucune responsabilité à prendre, rétorqua le soldat.

_C'est pas ce que... arg... V, fais un effort, putain ! s'énerva le flic en tapant du pied au sol. Sinon, on ne va pas y arriver !

            Le soldat demeura de nouveau silencieux un long moment, comme s'il évaluait ses options. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans un cendrier sur la table basse. Puis il poussa un soupir en se redressant pour faire face à l'Irlandais.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? C'est quoi la démarche pour annuler ce merdier ? demanda-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

            Butch le fixa et se passa une main sur la nuque, encore plus embarrassé qu'auparavant si possible.

_Tu veux annuler ? interrogea-t-il d'une petite voix.

_Pas toi peut-être ? s'étonna le soldat. C'est bien de ça dont tu es venu me parler, non ?

_Bah c'est à dire que... bredouilla Butch.

            V leva lentement les yeux vers lui, cherchant à accrocher le regard un peu fuyant du flic, étouffant au passage cet éclat d'espoir à la con qui venait de naître en lui et auquel il refusait de se cramponner.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Cop ?

            Butch était au comble de l'embarras. Comment pouvait-il verbaliser son angoisse de voir V disparaître sans pour autant s'engager plus loin qu'il le jugeait bon ?

_Bah le mariage tout ça, c'était sans doute un tantinet exagéré. Mais, je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'une fois cette affaire réglée, je ne te reverrai plus jamais, ajouta-t-il douloureusement tout en coulant un regard en coin à son compagnon.

_Et, qu'est ce que tu proposes ? s'enquit lentement le soldat.

_Je ne sais pas bien, avoua l'Irlandais en recommençant à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Tu restes ici encore combien de temps ? demanda-t-il, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

_Je repars demain, répondit V, catégorique.

_Déjà ! s'exclama le flic en se figeant sur place.

 

            V haussa un sourcil sans répondre et reprit sa pose, debout, les bras croisés, fixant le flic. Butch hésita avant de se lancer. La froideur de V ne l'aidait vraiment pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Cet enfoiré pourrait au moins lui faciliter un peu la tâche, non ? Il reconnaissait qu'il ne l'avait sans doute pas volé. Mais tout de même...

            Il se secoua avant de poursuivre.

_En fait, je me disais qu'on pourrait tout reprendre depuis le début. Sans se précipiter et sans forcer sur la bouteille, tu vois. Je ne sais pas : sortir, discuter, aller se faire un match. Au moins entre potes...

_Je ne cherche pas une demoiselle de compagnie, Cop, rétorqua immédiatement le soldat, délibérément cruel. Une fois qu'on se sera occupés de la paperasse, on n'a pas besoin de faire semblant d'avoir vécu autre chose qu'un plan cul qui aurait mal tourné.

            Le flic sursauta, surpris, avant que son visage reflète son désarroi d'être ainsi rejeté.

 

            V savait qu'il avait blessé Butch. Le mec était incapable de masquer ses émotions. Mais lui-même ne se sentait pas la force de jouer les bons potes. Si le flic devait sortir de sa vie, il préférait que ce soit net et sans bavure, comme un écharde que l'on arrache d'un coup sec. Une écharde qui ne laisserait qu'une plaie lisse, de celles qui cicatrisent pas trop mal.

            Pour une fois, V ne ressentait pas le besoin de se torturer. Il ne retournerait pas le couteau dans la plaie en jouant les figurants dans la vie du flic.

 

***

 

            Butch, inconscient des sentiments contradictoires qui agitaient son compagnon, se disait qu'il avait sans doute bien mérité cette réponse. Finalement, V ne serait pas le seul à ressortir abîmé de cette histoire.

_Merde, ça faisait bien plus mal qu'il l'aurait cru._

_Ouais je comprends, bredouilla le flic en commençant à reculer vers la porte. Je... T'as raison. C'est sans doute... mieux comme ça. C'était une connerie depuis le début. Oublie ce que je viens de dire... Je vais y aller et voir ce que je peux faire... rapport aux papiers. Je t'apporte ce qu'il y a à signer d'ici ton départ. À plus tard, V, le salua Butch, une main sur la poignée de la porte, désormais pressé d'en finir avec ce poids qui lui opprimait la poitrine.

 

***

 

            Quand la porte se referma dans un chuintement feutré, V demeura planté là, au milieu de la pièce, incapable de bouger, incapable de parler. Il fixait le lourd battant sans la voir, comme s'il allait se rouvrir d'un instant à l'autre. Mais non. C'était fini. Terminé. Il ne restait plus rien à piétiner. Le flic était parti. Il s'était tiré. V l'avait foutu dehors et cet abruti d'Irlandais l'avait écouté.

            Une flèche de désespoir traversa le soldat lorsqu'il prit la mesure de ce qu'il venait de faire, lui coupant presque le souffle. Il y avait bien longtemps que V avait oublié qu'une émotion pouvait vous mettre à genoux. Que la douleur qui lui saignait le cœur pouvait aussi s'insinuer dans ses tripes comme un poignard aiguisé, le pliant en deux. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol dur, indifférent aux protestations de ses rotules malmenées. Il n'eut même pas conscience de sa chute.

 

            Le départ du flic avait ouvert un vide à la fois béant et brûlant en lui. Il aurait été si facile de se précipiter à la suite de Butch, de lui faire comprendre que toute cette arrogance ça n'était que des conneries pour masquer à quel point il crevait de trouille. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il avait passé trop de temps à se retrancher derrière sa façade d'indifférence et de froideur. Même s'il devait s'en mordre les doigts pour le restant de ses jours, V était incapable de rattraper le flic.

            La vie était une chienne. Une vraie crevure qui n'accordait que rarement de seconde chance. Pourtant Butch était revenu vers lui, la main tendue. Quoique maladroitement, le flic lui avait offert son amitié, et peut-être plus si affinités. Mais V avait préféré étouffer dans l'œuf ses espoirs délirants. Après leur avoir consciencieusement brisé les ailes et pété les deux jambes. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de _happy-end_ pour les mecs dans son genre. Espérer une quelconque forme de rédemption ne rendrait la réalité que plus cruelle.

 

            Sans doute le soldat était-il trop abîmé, trop habitué à voir ravager ce à quoi il tenait. L'Irlandais avait réveillé des émotions qu'il pensait avoir depuis longtemps étouffées, noyées dans la masse de ses perversions et de tout ce qui clochait chez lui. Mais Butch, c'était autre chose. Il méritait mieux que de voir ses sentiments piétinés par un connard trop tordu pour accepter une main tendue. Le flic aurait pu être son salut... Autant que sa perte. À moins qu'il soit lui-même celle de l'Irlandais. Et il refusait de lui faire prendre ce risque.

            Après tout, ça n'avait commencé que comme une mauvaise plaisanterie : deux adultes dans un bar, un jeu de séduction et de confidences comme seuls en sont capables les inconnus. Et Butch avait trop à perdre en abattant ces cartes-là. V n'était pas quelqu'un de stable, ni même quelqu'un de bien. Il gagnait sa vie en tuant. Pas parce qu'il aimait particulièrement ça, mais parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire.

            Et pourtant, en dépit de son passé, en dépit de leur rencontre hasardeuse, en dépit de ses doutes, le flic lui avait laissé le choix. Il lui avait proposé une place dans sa vie, un espace à la mesure de cette dynamique étrange qui les avait poussés l'un vers l'autre.

 

            Toujours agenouillé, le dos raide et les cuisses tendues, V se frotta les yeux. Ils étaient secs et brûlants de larmes qu'il n'aurait même pas imaginer verser. Ce moment était sans doute le plus acide qu'il ait expérimenté de sa vie misérable. Pourtant, la solitude et la douleur étaient des compagnes qu'il pensait connaître intimement. Force était de constater que non...

            Il secoua la tête. _Ça finirait bien par passer, non ?_ Ce n'était pas comme s'ils se fréquentaient depuis toujours. Comment pouvait-il se sentir à ce point misérable d'avoir laissé partir un mec rencontré la veille alors qu'il avait vu mourir sans sourciller certains de ses camarades les plus proches ? Cela défiait toute logique... Et pourtant, il pressentait qu'il lui faudrait un bon moment pour se guérir du flic.

            Péniblement, V se remit sur ses pieds, un peu nauséeux. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de temps il était resté affalé comme ça. Mais si le mini-bar ne contenait pas au moins une citerne de Grey Goose, il allait réduire cette chambre en bouillie.

 

            Le mec se dirigeait résolument vers le meuble en question quand un poing rageur s'abattit contre la porte de sa suite. Surpris, V tourna la tête pour voir le lourd battant trembler sous les assauts furieux d'un Butch visiblement hors de lui. 

_D'un Butch ?_

Ouais, pas d'erreur possible. De l'autre côté du panneau, l'accent bostonien du flic était plus reconnaissable que jamais. D'ailleurs, il braillait tellement fort que V aurait reconnu sa voix à trois bornes malgré l'épaisseur des murs.

_V, OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! tonna le flic.

            Nouveau coup de poing sur le battant qui émit un craquement de sinistre augure juste avant que Gros-Dur se remette à beugler.

_OUVRE MOI, ENFOIRÉ, OU JE DÉFONCE CETTE SALOPERIE DE PORTE ET TA TÊTE AVEC !!! OH, TU M'ENTENDS ?

 

            V n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Bordel, il était revenu ? Cet enfoiré de tête de mule d'Irlandais était vraiment revenu ? Et visiblement, il n'était pas content et était prêt à en découdre... Malgré lui, le soldat sentit quelque chose de brûlant l'envahir, quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ce qu'il avait ressenti la veille lorsque Butch l'avait embrassé sous les néons.

            Merde, personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui. Personne ne s'était jamais battu pour lui, battu contre lui, contre ses démons. Mais Butch n'était pas n'importe qui. Le mec était un guerrier, fier et têtu comme un mule. Et il avait rebroussé chemin, sûrement avec la ferme intention de lui faire entendre raison.

            En attendant, c'était la porte qui allait écoper pour son silence s'il ne se dépêchait pas d'aller l'ouvrir... V ne chercha même pas réfléchir plus avant. En trois enjambées, il avait franchi la distance qui le séparait de celle-ci et en tournait la poignée. Le battant céda si vivement sous les assauts du flic mugissant que le mec bascula dans la pièce comme un taureau furieux. V le retint de justesse avant qu'il aille s'écraser par terre.

_Bordel, éructa le flic en se stabilisant. En fait, j'en ai pas fini avec toi, commença-t-il en se retournant pour planter son doigt dans la poitrine de V qui l'avait lâché.

_Vraiment, Cop ? se moqua gentiment ce dernier, tandis qu'un demi sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

_Ne commence pas à te foutre de ma gueule, sombre connard ! le prévint l'Irlandais, toujours menaçant. Tu crois quoi ? Que c'est tous les quatre matins que je me traîne aux pieds d'un mec avec qui j'ai baisé pour lui faire des excuses ? Tu crois déjà que c'est tous les jours que je m'envoie en l'air avec un mec rencontré dans un bar ? Et que je vais me marier avec lui ? Putain, V ! Je sais que j'ai merdé, que je me suis comporté comme un connard ce matin... Mais j'ai flippé. Flippé ! Tu entends ça, pauvre abruti ?

_Cinq sur cinq, Cop...

_Tant mieux, parce que je vais te dire une bonne chose : ton histoire de plan cul, bah, c'est des conneries ! Si y avait eu que ça, on se serait envoyé en l'air et puis point barre. Et, moi, je refuse de croire que ça n'était que ça... Peut-être que toi tu n'en as rien à foutre. Et bien, pense ce que tu veux, mais je t'interdis de douter de moi ! OK, j'ai paniqué ce matin ! Mais après j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir. Et je refuse... Tu entends ? Je refuse catégoriquement que ça se termine comme ça, conclut Butch haletant.

 

            V fixait le flic, les yeux un peu écarquillés. L'Irlandais venait de lui balancer ses quatre vérités dans la face sans sourciller, sans même bafouiller ! Il devait être sacrément en rogne pour débiter sa tirade d'une traite. D'ailleurs, face à lui, Butch demeurait silencieux, un peu essoufflé, les yeux noisette assombris de colère fichés dans ceux de V.

            Le flic exigeait des réponses de la part du soldat. Or se retrancher derrière un masque d'impassibilité c'était ce que V faisait de mieux. C'était sa manière à lui de garder le contrôle sur la situation. Contrôle qui lui sembla bien illusoire lorsque le visage de Butch se crispa, sans doute excédé par son manque de réaction, et ce juste avant que le poing du flic entre violemment en collision avec son visage. Le soldat recula sous l'impact.

            Pas de doute, le mec avait une sacrée droite.

 

            V se frotta la mâchoire, s'assurant qu'elle était toujours en place. Ce qui risquait de ne pas durer. Mis hors de lui par le stoïcisme de V qui était demeuré silencieux en dépit de son agression, le flic se préparait à remettre ça. Avant qu'il le frappe à nouveau, V leva les mains devant lui en signe de reddition. Non qu'il soit incapable d'encaisser ce que le flic lui réservait, il en avait vu d'autres, mais la douleur qui habitait Butch, mal dissimulée par la fureur, l'avait atteint plus sûrement que n'importe quel direct. Putain, c'était pour son propre bien qu'il avait voulu le laisser partir. Pourquoi cet abruti ne voulait-il pas le comprendre et le regardait-il à présent comme si V lui avait brisé le cœur ?

            _Merde, ne me regarde pas comme ça, enfoiré. Ou je ne serai plus capable de te foutre dehors..._

            _Écoute, je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude que ça se passe comme ça, tu sais, commença V en jetant un regard en coin au flic. Je crois que je suis un peu dépassé...

            Il offrit à Butch un regard d'excuses mais ce dernier refusait catégoriquement de baisser sa garde. V soupira avant de poursuivre car chaque mot, chaque pensée dévoilée, lui demandait un courage incroyable. Il avait l'impression de combattre tous ses démons à la fois en ayant laissé épée et armure au vestiaire. En plus, sa mâchoire se rappelait douloureusement à lui à chaque fois qu'il articulait un mot...

            Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se surprit à penser que le jeu pouvait en valoir la chandelle.

_Enfin, ce qui s'est passé hier... Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire pour toi non plus mais, en ce qui me concerne, ce n'était pas un simple plan cul qui aurait mal tourné. Et même si on a bien merdé, parce qu'on a merdé, c'était important. Et... Je n'avais pas non plus envie de te voir partir...

            _Voilà, c'était dit_...

_Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire ? demanda Butch, presque trop doucement.

_Parce que je ne serai jamais foutu de dire et de faire ce qu'il faut quand il faut pour te retenir, avoua V en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 

***

 

            C'était un avertissement qu'il venait de recevoir. Butch en était parfaitement conscient. Rien de très optimiste en soi et pourtant le flic eut soudain envie de sourire comme un con, de toutes ses dents. Ça ne serait jamais facile. Parce que V n'était pas quelqu'un de facile. Pas plus que lui d'ailleurs. Parce que rien dans leurs vies n'avait été facile.

           Pourtant, parfois, cette chienne vous tend une perche qu'il n'est pas possible de refuser, une raison de s'accrocher. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, qui vous donne à penser que c'est finalement pas si mal d'être là.

           Alors, même s'il fallait en chier, Butch était prêt à signer. Parce que V en valait le coup. Parce que leur histoire, et ce qu'ils en feraient, ça méritait au moins de se tenter. Au fond, plus qu'un accès de colère ou d'orgueil, c'était cette évidence qui l'avait poussé à revenir. Une grande première dans son existence mais, à cet instant, Brian O'Neil avait foi en l'avenir.

 

            V était un peu troublé par le silence de l'Irlandais. Le visage habituellement expressif de Butch était figé en un sourire un peu idiot, et parfaitement incompréhensible au vu des circonstances. Le soldat venait de lui avouer qu'il serait sans doute éternellement incapable de lui courir après ou de lui montrer à quel point Butch comptait pour lui, et tout ce que le flic trouvait à faire, c'était de sourire comme un bienheureux. Comme s'il venait d'avoir il ne savait quelle révélation. À moins que le choc lui ait grillé le cerveau...

_Cop ? l'interpella doucement V.

_Ouais... répondit le flic sans se départir de son étrange sourire.

_Tu penses qu'on pourrait, je ne sais pas, rester amis ? Aller boire un verre de temps en temps, quand je passerai dans le coin ? proposa le barbu.

_Amis ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda le flic en fronçant les sourcils, toute trace de sourire idiot évanouie.

_Ce que je veux, ça n'a pas d'importance, Cop, offrit le soldat avec une triste résolution.

_En fait, ça en a une. Parce qu'il faut que je sache...

_Que tu saches quoi ? demanda V, de plus en plus perplexe devant la façade désormais impénétrable du flic.

_Que je sache si tu vas me rendre ma mandale si je fais ça...

_Quoi « ça » ? s'impatienta le barbu.

 

            Sans plus hésiter, Butch attrapa V par le col de son T-Shirt pour le forcer à se rapprocher de lui. Un peu déséquilibré, le soldat bascula vers l'avant et le flic en profita pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce ne fut pas le baiser le plus brûlant de l'histoire, mais Butch y mit toute sa résolution, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis la veille : ses doutes, ses angoisses, mais aussi son désir d'explorer ce lien qui était venu chambouler leurs vies. Il s'écarta néanmoins avant que V se remette de sa surprise tout en laissant ses paumes reposer sur le cou du mec, caressant la peau soyeuse de ses pouces pendant quelques instants, juste le temps d'absorber un peu de sa chaleur.

 

            V ne lui colla pas de mandale, au grand soulagement du flic qui finit par reculer d'un pas, une incertitude dans le regard. Le tatoué semblait plutôt secoué, en proie à la confusion. Quand il se reprit, il plongea son regard attentif dans les yeux noisette, n'offrant aucune échappatoire au flic.

            Lorsqu'il parla, la voix de V était mortellement sérieuse.

_Tu as bu ?

_Pas depuis hier, sourit le flic.

_Je croyais que les mecs c'était pas ton genre ? interrogea lentement le barbu.

            Butch eut une petite grimace de confusion en se passant la main dans le cou.

_ Et ça ne l'est toujours pas. Mais il semblerait que, toi, tu sois mon genre. Enfin, si tu es d'accord. Après tout, tu avais autant picolé que moi hier... Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu penses de tout ça.

            Il y avait encore beaucoup de chose à éclaircir entre eux, mais ça n'était pas le moment. V avait besoin de toucher Butch pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il s'avança vers le flic avec un regard de prédateur. Ce dernier recula d'un pas mais se trouva très vite adossé à la porte de la chambre. Le tatoué posa ses mains à plat de chaque côté de la tête brune et se pencha plus près de l'Irlandais, jusqu'à ce que son souffle frôle ses lèvres.

_Ce que j'en pense, Cop ? Ma foi, beaucoup de bien... ronronna-t-il tout contre lui.

 

            Le barbu plia les bras et se retrouva à peser de tout son poids contre le flic. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils étaient désormais collés l'un à l'autre. Mais V ne semblait toujours pas disposé à rendre son baiser au flic. Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Butch. Alors pour sceller leur étrange accord, il préféra prendre les devants et se jeta derechef sur la bouche moqueuse du soldat.

            Cette fois, ce dernier ne resta pas passif et accepta le baiser un peu hésitant. Lui aussi voulait se rassurer. D'un habile coup de langue, il força Butch à ouvrir la bouche et l'envahit sans même attendre que le mec ait repris son souffle. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas le goût du whisky. Juste celui de Butch. V se dit qu'il lui faudrait au moins une vie pour se rassasier de cette saveur.

 

            Contre lui, le flic s'agita et il le sentit poser ses grandes mains calleuses sur ses reins pour l'attirer encore plus près. V résista un peu, pour la forme. Il craignait d'aller trop vite et de faire de nouveau fuir son compagnon. Mais lorsque Butch mordit vicieusement sa lèvre inférieure pour le forcer à céder, V rendit les armes. Après tout, l'Irlandais était là de son plein grès, sobre qui plus est. Il n'avait pas à lui cacher l'effet que leurs corps pressés produisaient sur lui.

            Il se laissa aller à la poigne ferme qui pétrissait toujours ses reins et colla son bas-ventre contre celui du flic. Le long de sa queue rigide, il sentit se presser l'érection non moins prononcée de Butch. Le mec eut néanmoins un petit hoquet de surprise à ce contact et rompit leur baiser.

            Quand il croisa le regard de V, l'Irlandais était de nouveau cramoisi. À présent, il se souvenait de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Sauf que maintenant qu'il était à jeun, c'était quand même une autre paire de manches... Pourtant il refusait de flancher. C'était lui qui avait décidé de ne pas se contenter de leur amitié.

             Une chose était sûre : V le désirait. Et réciproquement, même si tout ceci le sortait un peu de sa zone de confort.

 

            Le soldat le fixait toujours, une flamme dansant dans ses yeux clairs. De plus près, Butch nota qu'un cercle bleu marine entourait les pupilles de diamant. Ce mec avait un regard extraordinaire qui le vrillait de l'intérieur. Pour se détendre un peu sous le poids intense de ces prunelles, le flic préféra jouer la carte de l'humour.

            D'un mouvement de hanche, il colla plus étroitement son bassin contre celui de V et lui lança un regard de défi.

_Dis-moi, tu es vraiment content que je sois revenu ou je te donne des allergies ?

            V eut un sourire carnassier et se pressa un peu plus contre le flic en ondulant. Butch gémit et ferma les yeux tandis que le barbu se penchait à son oreille.

_Oh non, ça c'est tout moi, Cop. Et, oui, je suis heureux que tu sois revenu, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

            Le flic rouvrit les yeux et fixa V d'un regard embrasé tandis qu'il le forçait à reculer vers le lit.

_Il va falloir que tu me montres ça, alors.

_Maintenant ? voulut clarifier le soldat.

_Maintenant, et toutes les putains de fois où tu en auras envie, précisa Butch.

_Ça ressemble vachement à une demande en mariage ça, Cop !

            Butch fit mine de réfléchir.

_Ça tombe bien que ce soit déjà fait, non ? On n'aura pas à attendre que la cérémonie soit terminée pour s'envoyer en l'air cette fois.

            V éclata de rire et bascula sur le lit, attrapant au passage la cravate du flic pour l’entraîner avec lui, histoire de reprendre là où ils en étaient restés la veille.

 

**Fin de la première partie**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que cette petite aventure légère de nos deux loulous vous aura plu. Je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir suivi aussi nombreux jusqu'au bout (plus de 500 vues, whaouuuu !) et un grand grand grand merci à tous pour vos petits (et grands) mots d'encouragement. Ca me fait chaud au coeur que vous ayez suivi mes âneries jusqu'au bout.
> 
> Un merci tout spécial à mon correcteur également. Qunariiiii powaaaaaa !
> 
> Mais, comme je vous le disais, la semaine dernière, je n'ai pas fini mes pitreries dans cet univers alternatif. Le flic et le soldat reviennent dans une seconde partie d'ici quelques semaines (il ne me reste que deux chapitres à écrire, et je n'ai pas encore trouvé le titre), au moins pour mon plus grand plaisir XD  
> Niveau planning, je ne posterais pas à la suite de celle-ci. Je termine de poster Histoire de Mecs (courage plus que 3 chapitres) et je m'attaque à Las Vegas 2. Donc je vous donne RDV dans un mois par ici. Vous pouvez surveillez manuellement, sinon AO3 permet de s'abonner à la série (ou à l'auteur, mais ça fait quand même vachement mégalo !) via le bouton subscribe ! 
> 
> Voilà. J'espère encore que ça vous aura plu et je vous fais encore de gros bibis et je vous dis à bientôt (ça fait vraiment bizarre !)...


End file.
